XME: Next generation
by jennk101black
Summary: The X men settle down and have kids. When their kids are merely babies they give them away to different families for their own safety, but now the kids are back at the institute as teenagers!
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction. Before I go on to explain the prologue, I just want to state, my story takes place in x men evolution future. Now on to the prologue~**

**Chapter 1: Prologue~**

After the defeat of the apocalypse,

humans still feared mutants.

Wolverine left the x men and joined Nick fury. Soon after X23 took his spot in the x men.

Scott and Jean got married a month after Jean found out she had pheanix power when they turned 19. Soon after they had twins, Rachel Summers and Jacob Grey Summers.

In that same year Proffessor Xavier died of a heart attack and in his will left the institute to Scott, Jean, and the other x men.

Remy joined the x men and soon stole Rogue's heart.

Beast came up with a special cirum to make Rogue gain the power to touch. Her and Remy had their first baby when she was 19 and he was 24, Renea Le Beau. After her birth they got married.

Amanda turned into a mutant and went by the name of Daytripper. Her and Kurt had a baby, Adam James Wagner, when she was 16. A year after he was born, they got married and two years later they had Talia Josephine Wagner.

Kitty and lance hooked up and Kitty ended up getting pregnant with twins at 19. Lance decided to leave Kitty when she was pregnant with, Danny Pryde and Katrina Marie Pryde, and stay with the brotherhood.

Dannielle Moonstar stayed at the Xavier institute. Evan visited the instite one day and they got together. When Evan had to go back to the morlocks she told him she was pregnant, with Johnathan Moonstar. Evan and Dannielle got into a huge arguement and Evan left to stay with the morlocks. A later, Callisto got pregnant by Evan with, Tonya Danniels. When Tonya was born Callisto didn't want her newborn baby girl to be living in a surer and gave her to Ororo.

When Rachel, Jake, Renea, and Adam were toddlers, and Talia, Danny, Katrina, Johnathan, and Tonya were new borns, the Xavier Institute was bombed by an Anti- mutant group. The kids knearly made it out alive. The X men had to come to the hardest realization of their lives, that they had to give their kids up to keep them safe.

Rachel and Jacob were sent to Calarodo with foster parents, Mr. and Mrs. Aim.

Renea, Talia, and Adam were sent to Florida.

Danny and Katrina were sent to New York.

Johnny and Tonya were sent to Texas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if my last chapter was boring or hard to understand. I'm getting better at this so hopefully this one will be a little better. **

13 years later. In Denver, Colorado Rachel and Jacob had just gotten home from school at 6:00pm.

Rachel searched her brown shoulder bag for her house keys.

Cold air swirled around them and Jacob shivered and held his arms.

"H-hurry up Rachel!" He groaned

Rachel rolled her eyes and kept searching her bag. Rachel's shoulder

Length orange-brown hair flew back in the cold wind.

She dug deeper into her bag, and pulled out the keys.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Jake

Rachel rolled her eyes.

Rachel and her brother Jake were both red heads and around the same height. They both had bright green eyes like their mother. Rachel was medium sized and curvy and her brother was also medium and slim.

Rachel turned the keys in the door and opened it.

They were warmly greeted by hot air that came from the inside heating system.

When they walked further inside they saw that the house was a wreck. Their fosters mom's vase was scattered in pieces on the floor and the curtains were ripped to shreds.

"What the-" Jake started

Rachel immediately put her hand over his mouth when she heard the foot steps of someone.

Followed by deep grunting voices the footsteps got closer and closer, until Rachel and Jacob were gaze to gaze with three men. They wore anti-mutant group jackets and camo- pants. They looked middle aged and had the bodies of body builders.

If that wasn't terrifying enough, they all had six inch pistols and were getting closer and closer pointing them in Rachel and Jacob's faces.

Jacob held Rachel close to him .

"W-what do you want!?" Asked Jacob

One of the men carrying what looked to be the biggest pistol pulled Jacob out of his sister's grasp.

"Look here muti I'll ask the questions!" He said

Tears escaped from Rachel's eyes.

The other man grabbed Rachel's

arms from the back and pushed her out the door.

Jake was soon pushed out the door as well and they were both taken away in a black bus.

After an hour long drive Katrina and Danny were escorted by the anti-mutant group into their head quarters. Katrina and Danny were both kidnapped an hour before in

Newyork. They went past a sign that said now entering Bayville, which made sense because on the news Bayville is the town where mutant kind was discovered.

The two brunettes were walked into the headquarters with their arms tied behind their backs.

For danny it felt like hours of walking. His legs had fallen asleep in the car ride.

They stopped at a hall of cells.

Jail cells.

One man grabbed Katrina's long brown hair and threw her head first into a cell full of girls. "Kat!" Cried out Danny

Other teenagers that were locked up in a cell looked up in horror.

Danny was walked over to the boy's cell which was right across from the girl's.

They threw him in there so hard his face fell against the paved men locked the door behind him.

"This is exactly where y'all muti's belong, in prison." Said one of the guards. Johnathan walked over to

Danny and helped him up from the ground.

Tears trickled rapidly as Danny

looked up at Johnny.

There were two other boys in the cell with them. Jacob and Adam, a tall slim boy with long dark blue hair that went down to his shoulders and was tide back with only one curl coming out on the side of his face.

He had light blue skin and a pointed tail.

Adam stared at Danny with his

deep red eyes.

Danny studied him carefully and backed up slowly until his back touched the bars of the cell.

"I'm John." Introduced Johnathan. Danny studied him also,

John had long dark hair and light brown skin. His eyes were a balance of brown and hazel.

"Where am I?" Asked Danny studying his surroundings.

The walls of the cell were all bricked.

Adam got up from the thin metal bed that sat in the corner of the cell and stood near John and Danny.

"I'm Adam," He said.

Adam held out his three-fingered hand for Danny.

Danny stared awkwardly.

"I'm Danny." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Adam pulled his arm back and looked through the bars of their cell.

The hallway was empty, no guards in sight.

"Talia!" He called out

A shorter teenage girl with similar light blue skin and long blue hair peaked her head from the girl's cell.

"Adam!" She called out back to him.

"Who is that?" Asked Danny

"My sister," answered Adam

In the girl's cell there were five girls, Rachel, Renea( who's tall,

has red-brown hair that goes down to her waist and is pulled back, with a thick long strand of white hair on the side of her face, and blood red eyes.) Talia, Kat, and Tonya(She's a little shorter and has long black hair, that frames her face with bangs. Her eyes navy blue and skin light brown.)

"I'm scared," mumbled Kat

Talia up at her.

"Me too," she whispered

**Please review if you liked it!**

**P.S. I try to post atleast once a week. **


	3. Chapter 3

Clank! Clank! The teenagers were awakened in the middle of the night by someone banging on the bars of each cell.

Jake jumped up from where he slept. "Wakey wakey muti's," said the guard.

Two men in black suits emerged from the darkness with two guards at their sides.

They were both middle aged men, one with golden blond hair and the other wearing glasses and had brown hair with a tint of gray.

All of the girls stood by the bars to get a better look at the men.

"Mayor Kelly!" Whispered Rachel

Mayor Kelly was the mayor of Bayville and the leader of anti- mutant protests and campaigns.

"So the monsters are awake?" Said the blonde man. Strangly the blonde man looked familiar to Adam. He reconized the man from

Somewhere.

***Flash back***

_Adam was three years old sitting in his room while his mom read him a book. He sat in her lap. _

_ She read him his favorite story, Goldie locks and the three bears. _

_ All of a sudden there was a big boom! Followed by screaming. _

_ A bomb fell through the roof and landed in the hallway. _

_ Amanda quickly picked up her son as the room began to catch fire and they flew out of the window._

_ Before Amanda could touch ground she felt Adam leave her grasp. She looked up and saw he was grabbed by someone else! A man in a black jumpsuit and a black ski mask. _

_ Amanda cried out for her son then quickly transformed into Daytripper. Flying fast to catch up to the man on the Hoover board she axidentally grabbed him by his head and snatched off his_ mask.

A tear dropped down Adam's cheek. He tried to hold back the anger growing inside him. "You're the monsters!" He shouted. Mayor Kelly walked closer to the boy's cell. He took out what looked like a cell phone and aimed it at Adam.

an electrical zap went through the air and Adam was knocked out on the ground.

Johnathan and Jacob ran to his side.

"Adam!" Screamed Talia

Kelly turned to the estounded guards and said," this is my creation, it's the only way us humans can protect ourselves agianst those barbians!"

Xavier institute

In Jean and Scott's bedroom, Jean tossed and turned on her side of the bed and broke out into a nervous sweat. She sat up in her bed, gripping the sheets tightly.

She looked over at Scott and saw he was fast asleep. She grabbed his arm and shaked it.

"Scott!" She cried

He mumbled something and turned over. Jean groaned and hit his arm.

Scott rubbed his eyes and quickly put on his red sun glasses before he opened his eyes.

"What is it Jean?"

Jean touched the temple if her head and thought for a second.

"It was our son, Jacob. He needs our help, I think him and Rachel are in danger." Jean said worriedly

The Xmen began to load the X-jet.

Cyclopse, Pheanix, Shadowcat, Storm, Nightcrawler, Daytripper, Moonstar, Rogue, and Gambit.

Nightcrawler flew the X-jet with Cycoplose at his side.

"Jean can you trace where the signals came from?" Asked Storm.

Placing both of her hands on her temples she began to concentrate hard.

"The Anti- mutant group headquarters on 15th street," cited Jean. Kurt turned the plane and started toward 15th street.

Remy tightly balled his hands into fists. "I swear if one of those mutant hating dirt-bags touches my little girl I'll make him wish he was never born!"

Adam still lay on the floor uncontiuos, and the young mutants in complete shock and worry.

Mayor Kelly and the other men began talking about puting the weapon to good use.

"We could use it to take down reckless mutants like those!" Kelly

pointed directly at the girl's cell.

All of a sudden the two doors crashed open with gusts of wind. A large group of mutants walked through the doors. All of the people had the letter X somewhere on their costumes, they were the Xmen. More and more guards filled the room and began surrounding the mutants.

"Let them go!" Shouted Cyclopse

Mayor Kelly and the blonde man snickered deviously.

"Well now if it isn't the Xmen," started the blonde man.

Jean's eyes softened. She gasped.

"Duncan!" She exclaimed

"We should have known y'all would be behind this!" Shouted Rogue. "Yes it's me Jean, and I have a little surprise for you," Duncan signaled the guards to bring out one of the prisoners.

The guards opened up the girl's cell and Kat was grabbed and displayed next to Duncan and Mayor Kelly.

Danny got up from where he sulked on the floor.

He pushed himself agianst the bars of the cell.

"Let my sister go!" He demanded

Ducan and the Mayor ignored Danniel's pleads.

"You may do the honors." Ducan stepped back.

Mayor kelly mumbled,"gladly".

The Xmen were completely bewildered. They watched attentively as Kelly pulled out a cell phone.

Then it zapped Katrina to the ground.

Without hesitation the Xmen charged in. The guards shot at them with their guns. Tapping a button on his eye protector, Cyclopse beamed away the group of guards.

"Kurt and Amanda go get the kids!" Called Cyclopse as he continued to fend off the anti-mutant people.

Storm flew high in the air as the group of guards tried to surround her and shot zaps of lightning towards them.

Kitty grabbed Katrina's uncontiuos body before she got trappled in the fight. Holding her daughter, she lightly touched her hair. Kitty pictured her daughter as a baby agian.

***flash back***

_It was 6:00pm and Kitty had just gotten home from the brotherhood's house, trying to convince Lance to see his kids._

_ He just constantly ignored her and told her that he didn't want anything to do with his kids. _

_Kitty was tired and angry with lance, she walked into her babies room and saw Moonstar._

_Moonstar agreed to watch Kitty's infant babies while she was out reasoning with Lance. _

_ Johnny, who was also an infant was lying in a crib with Danny. _

_ "Thank you Danielle," she said _

_Moonstar smiled back, she carefully picked up her baby from the crib. _

_"It's no problem, they were wonderful," she said _

_ Dannielle started for her room, leaving Kitty alone with her babies. _

_ Danny was already falling asleep to _

_The wiggles, but Kat was still awake. Kitty went over to Katrina's crib and touched her thin light brown hair. Katrina's hair was so light it could be blonde. Lightly touching her daughter's hair she leaned in and kissed her forehead. _

_ Kitty tucked her in and moved over to Danny's crib, kissing his forehead. _

**I hope you liked this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Adam hazily opened his eyes, and felt someone rubbing his shoulder.

Everything he heard sounded like an echo. He still felt dizzy and was seeing double vision.

"C'mon buddy, vake up!" Said Nightcrawler. Adam remembered the voice.

"Dad?" Whispered Adam. He looked up at the blue fuzzy man who was standing over him. Nightcrawler helped him up.

Daytripper had already broken the girls out of their cell by touching it with her bare hands and disinagrating the bars.

They were all running to the front doors. As they ran past the scene, it was a lot quieter. The guards were all scattered across the floor and passed out. Everyone looked around, it seemed Mayor Kelly and Ducan had fled the scene.

The Xmen ran close behind the teenagers. Danny looked back and saw a thin brunette holding his sister. "Kat!" He exclaimed he aproached the women.

Kitty looked up into Danny's eyes.

They were blue, like hers instead of gray like they were when he was a baby. Kat started to wake up in Kitty's arms.

Everyone else had already boarded the X-jet. Kitty and Danny soon joined them. Everyone sat down. Kurt put the jet on auto-pilot and sat down in the back next to his wife with everybody else.

"Who are you?" Asked Jake

"Yeah, why did you help us?" Asked Renea.

The Xmen paused a minute before answering that question. They just looked at eachother like they were debating whether they should tell the truth or not, without any words.

After a moment of silence, Storm said "We're the Xmen."

"Why does the blue man look just like my brother and I?" Asked Talia

Bluntly

Kurt cleared his throat.

"Vell uh...-"Because he's our dad," Adam finished. Talia's jaw dropped.

Soon the rest of the teenagers made the conection of the other X-men being their parents.

Kurt and Amanda approached Talia and Adam slowly.

Talia looked up at them. Adam turned away; he didn't even want to look at them.

Kurt placed his hand on his shoulder. Quickly he shrugged his shoulder away and glared coldly at his dad.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked. Tears started to build up in his eyes as well as Talia's. "Adam, sweet heart, just let us explain." Amanda said. Adam glared. "Explain what? How you're dead beat parents!?" He shouted. He turned away agian.

Talia weakly grabbed his arm.

"No! Adam you don't mean that!" She cried. He didn't answer. He just stared solemnly into nowhere.

She wiped the tears flowing out of her eyes. Amanda reached over and hugged Talia, running her hands through her thick dark blue hair while Adam and Kurt glanced at eachother.

Meanwhile, Tonya looked back at all of the other teenage mutants hooking back up with their parents, even her older brother Johnny met his mom Dannielle. Tonya sighed and turned to Ororo.

Ororo placed her hand on Tonya's shoulder. "Your parents wanted to come, they just- "Would hate to see me." Tonya finished. She stared down at the ground glumly.

Suddenly everyone felt the X-jet start to shake. Kurt teleported to the front and started landing the plane.

They reached a screeching halt in a pile of dirt that sat in the middle of the woods.

The x men stepped off the jet and ordered the teens to hide and not make any noise.

Standing before them were a group of dangerous mutants, the brotherhood.

**Sorry if it took me a while to post, I was sick. But anyways I hope you liked it. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Well well if it isn't the Xmen." Said avalanche.

Scott rolled his eyes. Quietly, Jake and Danny crept out from behind the X-jet chairs where the rest of the teenagers were hiding and peaked their heads out of the walk way opening.

They saw the brother hood, a group of tainted mutants who instead of try to prove to man kind that they're innocent, gives them more reasons to fear mutants.

Jake held his nose. "Ewww smells like the trash dump, do these creaps ever bathe?" Wanda tilted her head and looked inside the X-jet. Using her hex-witch powers, she picked Jake up by his shirt collar and lifted him in the air. Jake squirmed and looked down at the ground in fright. "Oh look it's an X-brat!" joked pietro. "Hey shades I thought you got rid of all your kids years ago." Added Toad.

The brotherhood laughed. As Scott's face beamed red, he got face to face with the speed demon. "Now you look here Pietro, I wasn't looking for a fight tonight but I really don't mind having one right now, so unless you want to find yourself injured in a hospital I suggested you put my son down!" Scott commanded.

Pietro softened his face. He signaled Scarlet Witch to release Jake. Scarlet moved her hand in a particular motion and the red hex power that held him up vanished as he fell on his back with a thud. The brotherhood turned to walk away. Scott walked toward Jake. His face stayed solem but through his shades his eyes held anger.

"What were you thinking!" He shouted Jake got up from the ground, whipping the dirt off his black jeans. "Hey you told us to stay in the jet, I only did what you said to do," Jake said innocently, adding a bat of his eyelashes.

Meanwhile, Danny still stood near the opening of the X-jet, Kitty turned around slowly and met gaze with Danny. Her face held disapointment and sadness. He ran to the back of the X-jet next to Katrina.

Kurt studied the surroundings. "Let's hurry up and get to the mansion before someone else finds us." He stated

Jake sat back next to Rachel and Adam. "What happened?" She whispered to him. Jake sat emotionless. "Nothing." He said. "I heard our dad yelling." She said, puting a lot of emphasis on OUR DAD. Jake frowned. "No Duchte bag like that could be my dad," he mumbled.

At the Xavier institute, the youths were settled in and were assigned rooms.

Johnny shares a room with Danny.

Jake shares a room with Adam.

Talia shares a room with Katrina.

Tonya has her own room.

Rachel shares a room with Renea.

The teens and the Xmen were eating dinner, in the dining room, when the news came on. Nightcrawler teleported to the head of the table and turned up the volume. Everyone turned to the television.

A female reporter broadcasted from the front of the anti- mutant group headquarters. "We're live here in the center of Bayville, at the anti-mutant headquarters, nine young mutants were taken by a group of rogue mutants."she announced. She went on to say how the rogue mutants knocked out the guards.

The television fizzed. Then caught focus agian, with Mayor Kelly's face being in the camera. He slowly backed up when he knew the camera was secure. "This just goes to show, we have to do something about this mutant problem," he said while pounding his fist into the palm of his hand. "And I know the first solution, take down the Xavier institute."

The television suddenly clicked off. Scott held the ridges of his nose in his hands and leaned on the table as if he was thinking. Whispering sprang out throughout the room. It was mostly coming from the teenagers.

"What are we going to do!" Adam asked worriedly. He calmed his long curly blue hair back with his hand. Amanda rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, don't worry kiddies, we've been through this a million times." Said Remy

That night in Johnny and Danny's room. Johnny sat in his bed, completely twisted into the covers. Danny lay next to him in a separate bed. Johnny turned to him.

"Hey Dan, are you scared about our parents being wanted by the mayor?" Johnny asked bluntly. Danny turned his head to him. Because of the glaze of moonlight shining into their room, Danny's eyes appeared to be silver.

"No. Our parents are superheroes, and like Mr. El beau said, they've delt with this a million times." Danny started to trail off with his words as he placed his head on his pillow. "Oh and by the way, if you ever call me Dan agian I will seriously beat you up man." He stated.

** I know I haven't included the teenager's powers yet, but I probably will in the next chapter. But besides that please enjoy this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

In Talia and Kat's bedroom, a loud siren broke out. "What was that?!" Asked Katrina as she immediately sat up in her was already running to their bedroom door, followed by Kat. She swung open the door ready to curse out the person who activated the siren.

Kurt stood outside their bedroom door, with a strange little grin on his face that had them even more clueless to what was going on. "Ve're starting training soon, go in your room and go get your suits on." He said. Talia and Kat both stared at him puzzled.

"What suits?" They both said in unison. "Vhy don't you two go in your room and check." He said with a devilish smirk.

They ran back into their room, checking every crevisis for a training suit. Kat was on her hands and knees, digging through her closet, when she came upon two boxes with X's on them. Kat beckoned Talia over. They turned to eachother then looked back at the mystery boxes that somehow found their way into Katrina's closet.

The youths were all suited up.

Adam, with red square structured shoulder pads with the X-logo on them, and a tight neck-high black shirt with a red outline on the back. He wore short yellow metal gloves with red tight fabric shown underneath. On his waist was a thick yellow belt with the red x-logo in the buckle. He wore black tights and black buckled boots.

Rachel's suit had a black choker with the x-logo on the dangling charm, a short sleeved t-shirt with a large yellow X on it with the rest of it pure black. She had short yellow gloves with elbow high black tight gloves underneath. Wearing a yellow belt with the X-logo on the buckle and a mini skirt with yellow and black on it and black tights underneath. Lastly, she had thigh high yellow boots.

Talia wore a tight neck high black long-sleeved shirt. Wearing over it square structured red shoulder pads, with matching bands going down her arms. She had a heart cut dark blue corset with a yellow X on it, that ends at the center of the V, a yellow belt with the X-logo on the buckle, silver short metal gloves, black tights and yellow knee high boots that buckle at the top.

Danny,with a long sleeved black jacket with red circles on his shoulders and the x-logos in them, with a blue tight long-sleeved shirt under it. He also had a yellow belt with the x-logo on the buckle, black tights and blue boots that buckled at his knee-caps.

Renea with a neck high red under shirt and a black head tight mask( Like Jean's). She wore a brown jacket with the sleeves rolled up and circles on her shoulders with the X's in them, a sleeveless heart cut corset with a circular red X on the center of her chest, and short fingerless red gloves. Wearing a yellow belt with the X-logo on the buckle and red and black tights, completed with short black boots.

Katrina wore a low blue collar on a black long sleeved body suit with structured red shoulder pads including the x-logo on them. Wearing blue structured blue bands along her arms and short blue gloves. On her waist she wore the x-belt and completed the suit with thigh high blue boots.

Tonya was wearing a neck high black long sleeved shirt, with the red circle x-logo on her chest. She wore the red bulky shoulder pads with the x-logo, yellow gloves, and the yellow x-belt. Under the belt, were tight panty cut shorts wore over red tights. Lastly she had on black boots that buckled at her knee caps.

Johnny was wearing a red band tide across his forehead, a black short sleeved jacket with red circles on the shoulders, filled in with the X-logo. He wore a tight long sleeved black shirt under it with short blue gloves, the yellow X-belt, black tights and red bulky boots.

Jake wore a neck high black shirt with red structured shoulder pads with the X-men logo. Over top of it was a sleeveless green vest. Wearing bulky yellow buckled gloves, a yellow belt with the x-logo on the red buckle, black tights, and yellow knee high buckled boots.

They walked briskly to the training room, lead by Adam. Rachel touched his shoulder. "Do you know where it is?" She asked. Adam looked at her startled, then cleared his throat.

"Uh-yeah!" Renea touched his other shoulder and whispered,"You don't know where you're going do you?"

"Not a clue." He responded. Soon, they all aproached a door that had the words "Danger Room" written on it in red ink.

Everyone turned to look at eachother, then back to the door. "Hey, y'all don't have to stand out here. You can go in." Rouge said politely.

Everyone jumped nervously and turned to Rogue and Jean who were suited up in their X-men uniforms. Jean chuckled. "Are you kids okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." She joked.

Jake warely pointed a finger to the sign on the door,"You mean in there?!" He squeaked

Rouge winced. "I told remy to change the danger room sign." She thought.

Jean put her arm around Rachel's shoulder, and used her free hand to touch the hand scanner that activated the door to the danger room. Slowly the door opened to a huge battle room equipped with huge weapons and contracting metal walls. The teens stared in awe. Scott, Kurt, and Dannielle approached them.

"Welcome to your first training session."


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter mostly includes their powers and some drama between the teens! By the way please review if you liked it, or if you didn't like it please review and tell me what you think I could thanks for reading and please enjoy this chapter~**

The youths were all lined up. "Today is our first day of training; each of you are going to display your gift infront of the class." Scott began, "Does anyone vant to go first?" Kurt finished. Everyone in line turned at Jake. He was too busy playing with his shoulder pads to notice.

"Do you want to go first Jacob?" Asked Jean. Jake looked up in surprise, then smiled devilishly at Renea. "Sure." He said. Jake walked up to the front of the group, then placed his hand on his temple and all of a sudden Renea felt herself being lifted into the air. She stared terrrified as she became more and more further from the ground.

Jake swished his hand toward him, causing Renea to fiercely fall agianst him, and his abs and chest. They both crumpled to the floor. Quickly, pulling herself off of Jake's strong chest, she had a flare of anger in her eyes. "You! You!" She said, clenching her hands into fists. Jake laughed nervously as he still sat on the ground. Jean pulled Renea back and away from Jacob. "Okay maybe we should try to display our powers in a way that won't effect any of the other students." She said eyeing Jake specifically .

Jake got up and stood back with the rest of them. "Anyone else?" Asked Scott. No one volunteered. The room was so overcome with silence that it would be more likely to here a cricket volunteer. Becoming impatient with the amount of silence in the room, Kurt looked down on the sheet of paper attached to his notepad then said,"Adam, vhy don't you come up and show us your power."

Adam sighed then slowly walked infront of the group. He nervously cleared his throat. "I can teleport." He said hesitantly. All of a sudden Adam was gone in a puff of brimson smoke. Whispering and mummbling broke out, everyone looked around, wondering where he went. Suddenly he reappeared next to Talia . She frightenly jumped.

"So teleporting is the only thing you can do?" Asked Kurt. Adam nodded. "It's the only thing I know how to do." He explained. Kurt wrote down Adam's power. Rogue looked down at Kurt's list.

"Katrina," Kat growned loudly. "My power is making earthquakes." She said. Jean and Scott looked at eachother. "Earthquakes?" They said in unison. Kat nodded. She balled her hands into fists and jirked her arm down. A loud noise broke out, along with the wobbling of the ground. Kurt sketched down her powered.

"Uh...Johnathan." Johnny walked up and faced the X-men. "Uh... I don't think I could show you my power..." He said awkwardly "Then just explain it." "I can contral dreams." He explained.

Johnny's eyes had a dismal expression in them as he began to explain his gift. Rogue tilted her head in a questioning way. "How?" She asked "I don't know. It just happens naturally, but I think...I can only make nightmares." He explained. Jean nodded and Johnny joined the rest of the students. He hung his head low in shame. Ever since he was little he was ashamed of his "gift", he hated the fact that he caused internal torture to other people.

**Flash back~**

_Johnny was in his room, with his head smooshed into his pillow. Tears fell down his face rapidly followed by muffled cries. The neighbors had just came by to complain about Johnny agian. The man nextdoor yelled fiercly at Ana, Johnny's foster mom._

_"You better get your kid women! That little bastard has been giv'n me night terrors ever since he moved in here!" Ana assured the neighbores that it was just their imagination and quickly shut the door_. _She tried her best to keep Tonya and Johnny's powers a secret._

_Johnny and Tonya were only five and didn't understand exactly why they had to keep their early blooming power a secret. Once Ana was sure that the neighbors were gone she walked into Johnathan's room. She sat down next to him, on his bed. Johnny looked up, with eyes that still_ poured _tears. "Johnny_," _she began as she stroked his_ _long black hair._

_"It's all my fault." He whimpered. She touched his cheek with her hand and stared comfortingly into his eyes. "Sweet heart, it's not your fault. You can't contral your gift right now, but soon you will." She playfully poked him in the chest. "And you'll be a hero."_

**End of flash back~ **

Talia looked over at Johnny in his depressing deep thoughts. She moved out of her place in the line and smooshed herself next to him. "Hey, are you okay?" She whispered Johnny immediatly snapped out of it. "Yeah. I'm fine thanks." He said politely.

"Talia." She heard her name being called. She walked up to the front of the group. "What's your power?" Asked Rogue. "I can fly, move things, and make myself disappear." She said in a silly mystifying way. Johnny smiled. First Talia levitated herself into the air. Red sorcerous power surondered her hands and then the notepad Kurt had been writing on. She levitated it into the air. As she lowered her hand, the red power that surrounded the notepad disapeared and landed in Kurt's grasp. She landed herself back down on the ground, then reapeared back in line next to Johnny.

Renea went up next. You could tell by the way she glared at Jake that she was planning on revenge. She turned to Rogue. "Uh does anyone have a piece of paper?" She asked Rogue put her hand in the pocket of her jacket, and pulled out a deck of cards. She handed them to Renea. Renea studied the cards. "Oh thanks." She said Turning toward her peers Renea held the deck of cards in one hand as red chemical power surrounded them. She threw the chemically charged cards into Jakes grasp.

"Ha! Wow. You really think I'm scared of some poker cards?" He bragged. Renea didn't respond, but just evilly smirked, then, Boom! "Ahhhh!" Jake screamed as the cards exploded in his hands. Renea laughed whole heartedly as she joined her peers in the line.

Rachel went up next. She displayed her pheanix power. Her entire body appeared to be on fire as the outline of a bird made of fire was behind her. Fire emerged in her once green eyes and replaced them with a burning red. Just as she gradually activated her powers, she gradually deactivated them.

Next was "Tonya" Just as Dannielle was about to ask Tonya about her power. Two huge pointed spikes shot out of the palms of her hands. "That's it?" Kurt asked amazed. Tonya shook her head. Suddenly the tips of the spikes lit on fire.

"Just like Evan." Kurt mumbled. Tonya turned to him as she deactivated her power. "Evan? Do you mean my father?" She asked. "Uh-uh?!" Kurt excitedly changed the subject.

"Uh-ok Daniel." He said. Danny aproached the group. "What's your power?" He had his hands submerged in his pockets."Does anyone have a cell phone?" He asked Scott took his x-phone out of his pocket and handed it to Danny. Phasing his hand through the mechanical object, the phone began to short out. Danny handed Scott his phone back.

Kurt finished writing down Danny's power. Kat raised her hand. "Yes?" Answered Jean " yea-uh is this training session over?" She asked Jean and Scott looked at eachother. "Sure." She said.

The teens promptly left the danger room. Johnny, Danny, and Jacob walked side by side to the locker rooms. Danny eyed Johnny suspiciously before he finally said,"So I heard you whispering to Talia."

A wide grin spread across Jake's face. "Ohhhhh... Johnny's got some game!" Jake hit Johnny on the back. Johnny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Y-yeah we were talking." He said Danny scowled.

Talia and Kat were standing in their locker room. Kat was fixing her messy bun. "Call me crazy, but I totally saw you flirting with Johnny!" She exclaimed. Talia scolfed and rolled her eyes. "No. Me and Johnny are just friends." She said reassuringly. She turned from the mirror and gave Talia an I-know-you're-lying face.

"Ok-even if you don't like him, I can tell he likes you." Talia crossed her arms and stared at her questioningly. "I mean he's always nervous around you." Kat began

Talia started putting on mascara and looking in the second mirror.

Renea sat on her bed writing words down in a journal. Rachel was brushing her short orange hair and trying to figure out what Renea was writing. "What are you writing?" She asked curiously "None of yours." She answered, closing her journal and holding it to her chest. Rachel let the hair brush linger in her hand as she got closer to Renea. Her eyes grew with ambition.

"Hold on! That journal says diary! That's your-" "shhh!" She continued in a whispering voice, "that's your diary."

"Please don't tell anyone, especially not your brother." Renea said seriously. Rachel nodded and lay down on her bed.

**The end of this chapter. I liked the way this chapter turned out, so I hope you liked it. If theirs any ideas you have for** **this story then I'd love to here it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been almost a month since I last updated! Honestly I was really busy, so I couldn't find time to write. Luckily I was able to update this to be a SPOILER, but I might be giving hints of future couples in this chapter. Now on to the story~**

The next morning all of the youths were outside in the large yard of the institute. The girls were sitting on the bench and talking, while the boys were having a mutant war. Well if you call a war, three boys loosing to a red-headed telepath. By using his telekinnisis to knock the other boys over, Jake was unbeatable.

"Ow! Dude you're cheating!" Danny whined. He rubbing his head after falling head first on the ground. Adam rolled his eyes.

He pounded his fist into his palm, "C'mon man! Let me see what you got!"

Jake threw his hands up in the air eagerly. His facial expression was cocky, like he hasn't even gotten started yet. The tree right next to Professor Xavier's memorial statue started to sway fiercely. It rapidly rocked back and forth on its sides until a big thick branch broke off. He turned slightly like he was about to hit a baseball and then swung his arm out. The branch flew through the air aimed towards the three dumbfounded boys. Adam immediately locked arms with both boys and teleported them on the bench.

Jake was displeased. The long hunk of wood boomeranged back and smacked the head of the statue of the proffessor. Everyone grouped up infront of the statue in branch bounced off the professor's head and landed in the water fountain. Everyone breathed in relieved. Then the head slid off of the neck and landed on the ground with a thud. They all gasped.

"Ok if anyone askes we're blaming this all on Jake." Tonya blurted.

Scott walked back and fourth acrossed the board room angrily. Everyone else sat down at the table.

"What happened?" Asked Rogue

No one answered. Scott's eye twitched viciously. "Well if no one wants to fess up then you'll all do six training room sessions a day." Rogue and Remy mumbled protests to Scott's statement.

Renea glared at Jake. He sighed. Jake weakly raised his hand. "I have a confession," he started. Renea looked at him in total surprise. 'I can't believe he's doing this right now!' She thought. Scott stopped in his tracks and looked down at his son. He had a feeling that Jake had something to do with this in the first place. "I knocked off the statue's head." He proclaimed. For once, Jake looked completely serious.

Scott sat down across from him. "Thank you for being honest." Scott sounded more relaxed. He beamed a smile. "So I'm not in trouble!" He exclaimed. Scott, Rogue, and Remy laughed for a moment, but then got completely serious. "You're going to spend the rest of your weekend putting back on the proffessor's head." Rogue assigned.

Jake rolled his eyes, "piece of cake."

"Then you can wash the X-jet and then join your mother and I for a training session."

He stared in confusion with his jaw dropped.

"You're all dismissed." Remy said

They all got up and began to leave. Scott grabbed Jake by his shoulder.

"Oh not you," he handed him a bucket of cement, "You've got some work to do." He rolled his eyes and lugged around the heavy bucket.

Johnny sat outside on his bedroom balcony. The wind moving through his hair, as he played beautiful notes on his guitar. The notes gradually began to come together in beautiful acoustics, of a song.

Then Johnny suddenly stopped. "Wow that was amazing!" Talia came up from behind him, knearly scaring the life out of him. He breathed in a sigh of relief when he realised it was just her.

"Sorry- i didn't mean to barge in I just heard you playing." Johnny shook his head. "No- it's fine, I was actually getting alittle Lonely up here anyway." He signaled her to sit down next to him on the bench.

Talia sat down and leaned in real close to him. "What's your song about?" She asked

He bashfully rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know, just this really beautiful girl who I think I might be falling for." He stared lovingly into her eyes. She turned away awkwardly tucking her loose hair behind her ear. "Can you play me something- I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He strummed a soft slow song as she leaned her head on his shoulder. The sunset went down behind the trees.

Rachel walked through the quiet long halls, to get to the library. A couple of minutes ago, she was in the lounge gossiping with Tonya and Renea. Renea noticed how bashful Rachel became when they talked about a certain someone, which lead for her to reveal her secret crush to them.

Rachel walked into the library. Out of the entire institute, it was the only place she could find peace. Not many people were ever in the library. Actually not many people knew it even exisisted.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the library, Adam bamfed into a shelf of books. He fell to the ground, partially knocking over the shelf. His vision went shaky, then it focused. The shelf was tipping over-top of him, looking like it was ready to fall on him. Adam gasped. Before he could blink, the shelf of books ready to crush him were pushed away by a large ball of fire.

Rachel came running to his side. "Are you okay?" She asked concernedly. Adam sat up slowly. "Uh... Yeah- thanks." Just as Rachel was about to help him up , he stood up all on his own. They turned away awkwardly. "So- it seems you haven't mastered that teleporting thing." She began as the walked off through the library.

"No- not really. Nightcrawler told me he'd teach me, but in the mean time I shouldn't teleport." Rachel turned to him all of a sudden. "You mean your father?" She corrected him. "I don't see what the difference is."

"Well he's your father, isn't he?" Rachel arched an eyebrow.

Adam looked at her sternly. "Look- it doesn't make a difference whether I reffere to him as my father or as nightcrawler." He said irritately.

Rachel tucked her loose hair behind her ear and pretended to browse and book on a nearby shelf. "I was just suggesting that maybe it would make more sense to call him your father, but apparently you get too defensive." She snapped. Adam glared, ready to snap back at her. But instead he took a deep breath. "Look- I'm sorry. Lets start over- thanks agian for saving me back there." He said politely.

She held back a smile. "You're welcome. " Rachel smiled toward Adam. Adam leaned in a little.

"Hey you two!" Kat and Tonya barged in on them. They both backed away from eachother ungainly. Tonya and Kat looked at eachother then back at the couple. "So what were you two doing?" Tonya asked with a silly smirk on her face. "Just talking- don't you two have something to do?" Adam asked desperately.

"No" they said in unison. "Oh c'mon Tonya. Lets leave the affectionate couple alone." Kat teased. The two girls both left the room.

Rachel pushed her face into her palm. "I'm so sorry." She croaked. She nervously twisted her hair with her finger. Adam backed up slowly. "No- it's ok. I think I'm gonna go." Crash! He bumped into a table. "I'm ok." He said quickly. His blue face blushed with a purple-ish color. He winced from the pain of his back hitting the edge of the table but quickly exited the room.

At 6:00pm Jake was still struggling to wash the X-jet. He had been working for the last four hours, but he hadn't even put a dent in the list of work he had to do. Jake was annoyed. He rolled his eyes and soaked the sponge to continue scrubbing.

Knock!knock! Jake turned his attention from cleaning. Renea walked in. She looked the x-jet up and down then looked at Jake.

His annoyance changed into a cocky grin. "I knew you couldn't resist me." He ran his wet hand through his hair slyly. She rolled her eyes. She put her hand on her hip.

"Ororo asked me to come in and check on you." Jake smirked. "Oh so it has nothing to do with you being inlove with me?"

"No!" She shouted. He laughed. She balled her hands into fists and bit her lip back angrily. He shook his head and continued scrubbing. "Watever babe."

Renea huffed. Turning to walk away she said,"You can be a real idiot Jake Summers!"

Jean called everyone to the board room, using her telepathy.

Soon, everyone began to fill in. Ororo got up on a large potium. She lightly tapped the mic a couple of times as a signal for everyone to quiet down. "After observing your powers and cooperation with eachother," she began, "we concluded that you, the next generation mutants of our institute will be the Jr. X, a team of next generation mutants who use their powers for good."

The room was over come with noise. It died down once more as Ororo began to speak agian. "Each of you will come up here and announce your code name to your new team."

"Adam." She moved away from the mic.

Adam walked up to the potium. He gulped nervously. "I'm Adam, and as a member of the Jr. X, I am Nightshade." He said.

Everyone clapped.

Adam quickly sat down, as if uncomfortable with all of the attention. Kurt comfortingly squeezed his shoulder.

Jake went up next. "As a member of the new team, I'm Jake Grey."

Rachel said,"I'm X-girl."

"I'm Renea, and my code name is Ren."

"I am Proudstar." Johnny said. "I'm Nocturne." Talia announced.

Danny went next. "I'll be known as Shadow boy."

"My code name is Earthquake." Kat said.

Lastly, Tonya made her way to the microphone. "I'm Marrow."

A wave of clapping and cheering flooded the room. Kitty got up from where she sat, next to Katrina and Danny, and stood at the potium. "We've nominated two students to be Leader and co-Leader of the Jr. X." She said, "The Leader is, Adam Wagner."

He stared in total shock.

"The co-leader is Rachel Summers."

Adam and Rachel looked at eachother in disbelief.

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry if there are some mistakes in the typing... My computer was being soooo crazy** **:( . Anyways Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Just incase you missed last chapter~ the teenagers at the Xavier institute are now known as the Jr. X . Some characters butted heads last chapter, and some characters flirted. But if you really missed last chapter, you should go back and read it ;). On with this Story~**

Beep! Beeeeeep! Tonya groaned loudly.'It can't be morning already!' She thought.

She lazily turned off her alarm clock. The beeping finally stopped and she fell back asleep. In an instant, Tonya's bedroom door opened up to her aunt Ororo. Ororo stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, disappointed that Tonya wasn't already out of bed. Tonya smooshed her head into her pillow and groaned.

"Well good morning to you too." Ororo said. She stood over Tonya who refused to get out of bed. "C'mon you have school today."

Tonya turned the other way; not facing Ororo. She shook her head, and proceeded to walk out of Tonya's room. "Okay but when I get back, you better be out of bed."

By this time all the youths were all dressed and eating breakfast in the dinning room. Jake and Danny were having an ongoing arguement on who gets the last bit of fruit loops, when Kurt and Amanda walked in. Kurt wearing his holographic appearance that made him look human.

Most of the noise in the dinning room ceased. "Talia and Adam may we see you for a minute." Amanda asked.

They both nodded slowly. Both were confused to what was going on, but got up and joined their parents anyway.

They went into a room excluded from the dinning room.

"What is it?" Asked Adam curiously.

Kurt took two hollowatches out of his pocket. He dangled the watches in his grasp as he displayed them to talia and Adam.

"Uh... Is that a watch?" Talia pointed to it and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"It's a holographic watch. It'll give you a human like appearance. Just so you two dont attract too much attention at school." Amanda explained.

Kurt handed Adam a watch.

He enthusiastically put it on. Once Adam had the watch securely on, he clicked a button, and all of a sudden his appearance changed.

His skin turned a dark tan, with his eyes blue and he suddenly had five fingers. Adam looked behind him and his tail was gone. Adam lost his pointy ears and vampire fangs and looked, "human. I look human!" Adam said in shock.

"Ja that iz exactly how I reacted." Kurt said smiling.

Kurt held out a watch for talia.

She shook her head in a declining way.

"No thanks dad, I've been working on my shape shifting."

Talia's blue skin vanished, and was replaced with light brown skin, her eyes and hair stayed the same, while her tail vanished along with her fangs and pointed ears. Talia also gained five fingered hands.

"Wow." Adam reacted to his sister's new appearance.

Amanda wrapped her arms around both of her kids. "You both know that without those disguises you're the most beautiful kids I know." She said sweetly. They both hugged her back.

"Hey Talia Adam, hurry up!" Jake's voice called from outside.

Amanda didn't seem to noticed. She continued to hold them close to her, in her comforting, yet strong hug. "Uh- honey I think you have to let them go now." Kurt intervened.

Amanda pulled away slowly with a saddened look on her face. "Oh yeah." She uttered sadly.

Talia kissed her mom on the cheek, "bye mom." Amanda slightly smiled.

She gave kurt a quick hug, "bye daddy."

Talia and Adam ran outside to go catch up with the others. They all got in the X- van.

Scott handed Rachel the keys.

"Be safe." He said

Rachel nodded, "it's fine dad, I have my lisens." She stated.

Scott touched her shoulder, "not driving, I mean at school. Things can get- dangerous."

Rachel looked up at her father. " I will be fine." She reassured him. Her team was already in the van and giving her that hurry-up look. Rachel turned back to her dad. "We will be fine."

Rachel got in the drivers seat of the van, put in the key and the engine quickly started up. "Something tells me this isn't going to be like my old school." Renea stated, her eyes stared at the floor.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, seeing as how we're exposed. Everyone's going to hate us."he sighed.

"Plus Greydon Creed is princeapal, and he's not to sweet towards mutants. " Kat added.

Rachel looked back at everyone with her rear-view mirror. Everyone looked disheartened and nervous. Most of them just stared down at the ground. Or looked out the windows solemnly.

"Hey! It's not that bad! Atleast we have eachother." She said optimistically.

Boom! The entire van shook, Rachel desperately tried to get the car back on track. Then it calmed back down agian.

"Oops sorry." She said

Danny huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah we have eachother alright." He mummbled to himself.

Rachel roughly parked the van in the school parking lot causeing everyone in the car to fall forward.

"Sorry. agian." She said awkwardly gripping the stirring wheel.

Two long lines of students leading up to the school doors surrounded them with enraged glares on their faces.

Jake cleared his throat.

"So who's getting out first." He asked.

Even through the bullet proof windows of the X-van, the threatening glares of their fellow highschool peers felt like the blazing sun.

"We'll all get out at the same time." Johnny said quietly. Everyone silently agreed. Slowly they all opened their doors, and began to slip out of the x-van. They stood still and nervouse. Johnny's sweaty hand gripped his bookbag strap tightly.

"C'mon," Adam hurried them through the crowd, to the door.

Angry threats and insults were shot at them, not to mention the dirty looks. "Get outta here you muti's." one guy shouted.

Danny practically spun around in a wave of anger. Before he did something stupid, Adam grabbed Danny and moved him along.

"They're not worth it dude." He whispered.

They all stood infront of a black painted wooden desk, in a size able room. On the door window, a piece of paper had the words, PRINCEAPAL'S OFFICE written on them. The secretary outside had told them to stand in his office and wait for him.

Renea crossed her arms."Oh c'mon. Where is this guy!" The door opened to a tall structured guy, in a black suit. He had orange greased back hair. His face didnt seem to pleasant.

"So you're the new students." He looked down at them.

After a moment, Rachel finally answered, "yeah- we came to get our schedules."

He took a thick stack of papers off of his desk and simply handed it to Rachel.

"I am Princeapal Creed. Just because you're told you're special at your institution, doesn't mean you're anything special here. There is to be no use of your power." He stayed as solem as a statue. "Managing a school is hard enough without you trouble some mutants!" He exclaimed. "Now get to class!"

They walked out of the office.

"Well someone doesnt know the meaning of a warm welcoming." Mumbled Kat.

They all quickly snatched their schedules from Rachel.

Renea skimmed her's over quickly. "Aghhh! I have math for first period!" She groaned. Jake took a glance at her schedule, then back at his.

"It seems we have the same first period." He said flirtatiously.

Her eyes widened. "What no way!" She exclaimed, observing his.

She groaned agian. "Why me!" The first bell rang throughout the school, startling the students standing in the hallway.

"Well see you later." Adam waved goodbye. They all walked off in different directions. Jake took Renea by her rist before she could try to run away.

"C'mon we don't wanna be late on our first day," he joked.

Danny sat in his first period class merely dosing off to the sound of his teacher's voice. Almost every student in the classroom was asleep by now or about to be.

Danny awoke to a piece of paper thrown at the back of his neck.

He turned around, giving the thrower a deathly glare.

A boy about his age waved to him. The boy was dressed like a hoodlum, and so were the three people sitting around him.

After class, Danny met up with their group. He look the paper out of his pocket and put it in the boy's hand. "I think this belongs to you." He said with an attitude.

The boy had black hair and blue eyes. He was kind of short and smelt as of he hadnt taken a bath in months!

"Hey- bro chill, I'm Tobby- Tobby Talasky." He said.

Another boy who also looked young, but seemed a lot more shy stood next to him, "this is Pieter Maximoff." Pieter had silver hair and a tan complextion.

Two girls stood behind them,staring Danny up and down.

Pop! The blonde girl with icy blue eyes popped her gum.

"I'm Ashley Maximoff." She said.

The next girl had black hair like Tobby, but she had red eyes. "I'm Trina."

Tobby slipped around Danny and blocked him from walking away. "What's your name?"he asked.

"Danny."

Ashley wrapped Danny's arm around her. "The word on the street is you're a mutant- you and your little friends are mutants, like us." She whispered in his ear.

Danny cocked his head away from her questioningly. "Yeah and why do you care?" He asked

Before he knew it they all gathered around him.

"You know- us muti's gotta stick together." Tobby announced

Danny phased himself from the group and began to walk off.

Tonya caught sight of Danny from behind a row of lockers. When he walked past she quickly pulled him behind the lockers.

He pushed away from her instinctively.

"What the heck!" He screamed

She shooshed him.

Danny took a deep breath and glared at her.

"What the heck is your problem!"

Tonya stretched to reach his height and poked him in the chest.

"What's my problem!? What's your problem!? Hanging out with them!?" She snapped.

Danny grabbed her rist to stop her from poking him.

"Number#1 I wasn't hanging out with them, number#2 it's none of your business." He argued.

She viciously pulled her arm back.

"Well genius I think you'd like to know that you were just talking with the brotherhood's kids." She put her hand on her hip.

Danny's eyes widened. "What?"

"The people who lifted jake off the ground- who our parents hate, those are their parents." She said slowly, treating him like he's dumb.

Danny rolled his eyes and lightly moved Tonya out of the way.

"Look I have a class to get to."

Kat stifled through the hallway, getting pushed around like a ping-pong ball through the sea of students. She fell agianst a row of lockers, then regained her balance. "Now I remember why I hate highschool." She said to herself. A tall boy who looked somewhat like Princeapal Creed, except younger approached her. He looked down at her questioningly.

"Uh- I have to get to my locker." He said. Kat moved quickly out of the way.

"Sorry." She said, "I'm Kat!" For that moment, she totally forgot that humans disliked mutants. The boy took a history book out of his locker and shut it, turning to Kat.

"I'm Nathan Creed." He said.

Kat knearly melted as she met eyes with Nathan.

He asked, "Are you doing anything this Friday?" Nathan leaned on his locker staring deeply into her eyes.

Kat nervously calmed her hair behind her ear.

"Oh- no, I'm totally free!" She exclaimed.

He gave her a flirty smile.

"Then I'll call you," he said

Kat's face flushed. "Yeah."

Nathan waved goodbye then walked off into the crowd of teenagers.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sorry That I had to end this chapter like this, but I had too many ideas, and I didn't want it to be too long. I'll have to continue it in the next chapter. Tell me what you think of it so far! Please review** **:)!**


	10. Chapter 9 pt 2

**Just as a slight review, last chapter I brought in the brotherhood's kids! Tobby Talansky, Trina Talansky, Ashley Maximoff, and Pieter Maximoff. They will be showing up a lot through- out the story. Anyways Talia and Adam got human like disguises- like how kurt has the image inducer, and the teens are exposed as mutants and going to highschool, but this school day isn't over yet...**

** Now here's chpt. 9 part 2 ~**

While walking to the cafeteria, Rachel saw Adam. He was walking alone, so she decided to run up and talk to him.

Adam turned around when he felt her poke his back lightly.

"Oh... Hi rachel," he said

Adam rubbed the back of his neck nervously, remembering the last time they talked, in the library- ever since then he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didnt know why, but he just couldn't.

Rachel clinged to his shoulder.

"So you're going to lunch too?" She asked.

"Yeah- how about you?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed with an awkward grin.

Adam looked over and saw jake, flirting with some cheerleaders, and hopelessly getting turned down.

He turned back to Rachel.

"Well maybe I'll catch you there," he said as he walked away towards jake.

Rachel sighed. She quickly snapped out of it when she felt Renea grab her arms.

"Oh my gosh, you won't believe how bad first period was!" she exclaimed. Rachel took one last glance at adam, Then followed Renea into the cafeteria.

Adam and Jake stood just outside the cafeteria knear the row of lockers.

Adam ran his hand through his hair.

"Dude, am I blushing! " he asked panicked.

Jake studied Adam's face for a moment then shook his head no.

'I think this guy has finally lost his mind.' He thought to himself.

Adam breathed in a sigh of relief.

Jake used his telepathy to read Adam's mind.

His eyes widened.

"You like... My sister!" He gasped.

Adam shrugged- he started to blush.

Jake thought for a minute, probably debating on whether this is a good thing, or a bad thing.

He finally said, "dude, I'm gonna help you get with Rachel."

Adam's eyes lit up. "Really!"

"Yeah- but only on one condition, you be my wing- man with Renea."

"Deal!" They shouted in unison.

Talia and Kat walked to the cafeteria through the crowds of mutant haters.

"Talia, you won't believe what happened!" Kat began.

"What happened?" Talia looked at her intrigued.

Kat took a deep breath; she bit back an excited smile.

"Nathan talked to me, and he asked me out!" She exclaimed.

They both screamed happily and jumped up and down in the middle of the hallway.

Then Talia stopped. "Hold on- did you say Nathan, as in a 'human'?" She asked.

Kat nodded slowly.

Talia crossed her arms.

"You mean Nathan creed!"

Kat slowly nodded, knowing Talia wouldn't approve.

Talia face palmed.

"Kat, Nathan creed, is Greydon Creed's son. " She said as calmly as she could.

Kat smiled agian, "I know, but he's so cute- and nice."

Talia sighed. She touched Kat's shoulder.

"Look I'm not gonna stop you from dating this guy, you're my best friend- and just know if you ever need me, I'll always be here."

"Thanks. Promise me you won't tell anyone." Kat responded.

Talia sighed "I promise."

Kat and Talia placed their trays down on the lunch table.

They were the last ones in their group to get to the cafeteria, and everyone had already split into their seperate conversations.

Rachel and Adam seemed to be on opposing sides of the lunch table, not even paying eachother any mind.

Both girls found that odd.

Kat and Talia found themselves being pulled into the girl's conversation.

Boof! Boof! The sound of someone hitting a microphone with their palm filled the cafeteria. Everyone stopped their conversations and turned their attentions to Princeapal creed who was standing on a small stage in the center of the cafeteria. A varsity jock stood next to him on the stage, giving 'the mutant table' a ghastly fierce stare.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Princeapal Creed waited a moment, "Our own varsity football star Chad Williams has an announcement to make." With that the princeapal handed the mic to Chad.

"Hello my Bayville Hawks!" He shouted with enthusiasm, pounding his fist into the air.

Everyone shouted back to him. The entire school loved Chad.

The Jr. X stayed quiet at their table, practically sinking into the backround of the cheering fans.

"I didn't get on this mic to talk about football; I have a problem here, our entire school has a problem," he exclaimed.

Adam felt his heart beat outside of his chest, he knew this wasn't going to end well.

Chad pointed toward the Jr. X's table. Now all eyes were on them.

"These mutants come here and try to take over our school!" He shouted.

The crowd began to get stirred up. The taunting and shouting grew louder towards the mutants.

"Are we just gonna sit here and let them take over?!" He shouted.

"No!" Shouted back the crowd,

They surrounded their table, practically yelling in their faces.

"Leave muti's!" They'd yell, "No one wants you here!"

The young mutants froze up where they sat. They were terrified.

Kat leaned back and held onto Danny.

Then someone came pealing through the crowd. He stood next to

Kat.

"Hey! Why don't you just leave them alone! They didn't do anything to bother anyone!" Nathan shouted with disguist to his fellow peers.

Whispering broke out.

"And if anyone has a problem with that they can take it up with my father!" He added.

The raging crowd of teenagers sat back down. The cafeteria for a second seemed completely quiet.

Kat looked up at Nathan.

He winked at her, then disapeared to the other side of the cafeteria.

At the end of the school day, Rachel was walking to the X-van. Alone. She knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, considering what happened in the lunch room, but she just tried to not draw any attention to herself.

Once she caught sight of the x-van she quickly started speed walking toward it, then she felt someone yank her arm back.

Rachel tumbled backwards, dropping all of her books.

She looked up from the ground, and met eyes with the varsity football star of Bayville high, Chad.

Four other jocks stood behind him, also grimacing at Rachel.

"Leaving so soon muti?" asked Chad.

Rachel tried to stand up and grab her books. Chad pushed her back down, sending her books in all different directions.

"I'm not finished yet!" He said.

Rachel frozen up.

"You and your little team of freaky mutants better leave this school and never come back." He whispered harshly.

"Or what?" The jocks and Rachel looked up and saw Adam standing next to her bravely.

Chad grabbed his shirt.

"What was that Wagner?" He asked.

Adam roughly pushed him off.

"Look Williams, you better back off." Adam threatned.

Chad rolled his eyes. He started to walk away. "Ok Wagner, you can have your little muti girlfriend."

Chad and his gang walked off.

Rachel got up and held her books tightly to her chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah-right like you'd care, you blew me off today. I get it Adam, you don't want to be around me." She began walking off toward the van when Adam stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

Rachel didnt even have enough time to react.

He pulled her into his strong embrace, then without thinking, he kissed her.

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise. Her face burned pink, across her cheeks as she locked lips with Adam.

He slowly pulled away, starring deeply into her green eyes.

"I really like you Rachel Summers," he whispered.

She looked up into his blue

eyes speechlessly, enjoying the moment.

Meanwhile, Tonya struggled to open up her locker.

She grunted, trying to yank it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey do you need help with that freshman?" Asked a familiar female voice.

She slowly turned around. Behind her were the brotherhood's next generation.

Tonya crossed her arms.

"Actually I don't!" She said.

Tobby raised his hands defensively.

"Hey- sorry thought you needed some help,"he tried to play innocent.

The group turned to walk away, but Ashley aproached Tonya with her super speed. When she ran, all that was noticeable was her golden locks.

"Look X-kid you're gonna need us of you want to make it in this school." She said adding a pop of her gum. Ashley sped back to her group.

Tonya watched as they walked off.

"Yeah I'll need you alright." She mummbled sarcastically.

** That's the end of chapter 9. Finally! I know I got alittle mushy in this chapter. Just incase there's some confusion, Trina and Tobby are the kids of toad and wanda. ****Pieter and Ashley are the kids of Pietro and my o.c. Rebecca(she's not in this story, nor is she a mutant)**

**Here are their powers~**

**Ashley: super speed**

**Trina: hex magic**

**Tobby: powers like toad **

**Pieter: has no power, he's a human**

**Now onto the jr.x, I've finally established a couple *cough* Adam and Rachel.**

**Goodbye, until next chapter...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! In this chapter Im going to include more scenes with the Xmen! ****Their sooooo cool, and I've noticed that so far in my story I've pretty much been ignoring them. ****The brother hood will be stirring up a little trouble, and I really want to include my second favorite evo couple Romy ... If this interests you then keep reading!**

Chapter 11~

It was Saturday afternoon and the temperature was below 60 degrees. Though, that is what anyone would expect, when it is six days into winter.

The jr. X were in the training room, having their weekly training session with Gambit. They were practicing dodging attacks and escaping danger threats in their own seperate simulation chambers around the room. Each one was equipped with a small television, to observe what's going on in the simulation.

Gambit walked around each one, expecting each battle strategy.

In Danny's simulation, he was up agianst a juggernaut. Danny ducked when the juggernaut's iron fist came at his head and rolled behind a row of trash cans. He took the time to catch his breath and think about his next move The juggernaut kicked the trashcans almost banging them into Danny. Danny phased himself through the trashcans and through the juggernaut and made it safetly to the finish line .

"Great job Shadowboy." Gambit said.

Gambit went over to Renea's simulation. Renea ran acrossed the street of an abondoned town, trying to get away from a giant titantium robot that was on her trail. One by one she heard the bullets go off behind her, aimed in all different directions and ducked behind a stony building. Renea panted trying to catch her breath, then all of a sudden she felt the ground under her crack and give out . She fell through the ground and on her back, coughing because of all the built up dust fluttering around her. She soon regained her strength and looked up, hereing the robot stomping around in search for her. She sighed relieved. Renea grabbed a random object and chemically charged it, for light. 'Its like, some abandoned basement.'she thought to herself.

Boom! Boom! Crack! Renea looked up in fear. The cieling was cracking and opening up. Parts of wood and rock began to fall on her, along with the robot, crushing her to death.

Renea's simulation ended.

Gambit winced, replaying the defeat in his head. "Uh.. angel, Maybe you should take a little break." He said, his fatherly Insticts taking hold of him.

Renea nodded, and walked out of her simulation chamber.

Rogue walked briskly in the training room. "Ah'm sorry, but we're going to have to cut this training session short." She announced. They all exited their chambers.

Gambit and Rogue broke away into a seperate conversation. Gambit rubbed his stubbly chin and looked down at Rogue questioningly. "What is it Cherie?" He asked.

"The brotherhood are startin' trouble agian,"

Gambit changed his cool expression to a serious one,"Ok- i'll be right there." Rogue kissed him on the cheek. Gambit sighed to himself, and stared at his wife as she walked out of the room.

He snapped out of it, and addressed his class.

"Well that's it for today, you're all dismissed." Gambit walked speedily ahead of the class and to the Cerebro room.

Meanwhile, in the danger room

Everyone looked at eachother cluelessly. 'Secret conversations, and short training sessions? What the heck is going on!' They all thought.

"what the heck was that about?" Asked Kat.

Talia raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, but I want to find out."

Renea crossed her arms and turned to Jake, "Can't you just read his mind?" She asked simply.

"No way he'll notice that Im trying to get information off of him, and I'm not trying to get yelled at today." Jake said slightly irritated.

Danny stood ahead of the group, next to Talia, "How about we just go ask them." Danny stated motioning towards the door. The group agreed and began to leave the danger room.

Bamf! Adam teleported infront of the group. "No! Don't you think if they wanted us to know, they would have told us?" He exclaimed.

Kat huffed. "Yeah right!" she said, "I'm just sick of them keeping secrets from us!"

Jake quinted his eyes and thought for a moment. "Yeah, if we want to find out, then we have to go under cover."

Everyone looked at him suspiciously.

"Talia and Danny teleport into the Cerebro room, get all the info they can, and teleport out!" He exclaimed, proud of his own idea. Renea uncrossed her arms. "Actually, that's not a bad idea." She said.

Bamf! Talia and Danny teleported upside- down on the cieling. "I can't hear them." whispered Danny.

Bamf! They appeared agianst a dark wall all the way in the back of the room.

Meanwhile, the Xmen were watching a news broadcast live from the Bayville Bank down town.

The brotherhood were robing the bank and this time, keeping captives.

"Oh no." Whispered Talia.

The Xmen were all suited up and seemed completely calm, yet still serious and prepared for the task ahead. Scott moved his arm, signaling to the X-jet. "Xmen load up!" He shouted.

They all got in the x-jet, except Ororo and Dannielle. Scott had asked them to stay back and watch the kids. 'We're not kids!' Danny thought in his head irritately.

Danny and Talia phased through the wall and into another room. "C'mon let's go tell the others!" Exclaimed Talia, as they took off running through the hallway.

The rest of the team were in one of the lounges. Danny and Talia busted through the door, out of breath. Jake ran up to them. "What did you hear?!" He asked.

Talia panted."The brotherhood robbed a bank and they're keeping captives."

Rachel gasped. "What are we going to do?!"

"Nothing!"Adam chimed in, "C'mon guys, I'm sure they have it all taken care of.

Renea broke away from the group conversation and turned the tv to Chanel 6 news. She stared for a second, then gasped. "Hey look, it's our parents!"

Everyone grouped up around the tv.

The Xmen got out of the x-jet, and walked into the bank. They were once agian face to face with their foes, the brotherhood.

"Glad you could make the party!" Avalanche used his power, and the ground began to shake, pieces of the cieling started to crack apart and fall. The captives were all tied up and moving around frantically.

Daytripper put a magical force-field over them, so they didn't get crushed by the cieling parts.

Cyclopse shot a lazer beam at Avalanche, making him fall. Blob tore off a piece of the wall and threw it at Cyclopse. He shot lazer beams out of his eyes, breaking it into pieces. Blob got angry. He ripped a gigantic safe off of the wall and threw it at Cyclopse. Jean stopped it in the air and threw it back at blob.

Jake pounded his fist into the air eagerly, "Yeah! That's my mom!" He shouted. Everyone shooshed him.

Scarlet Witch used her hex magic and tore every safe off of the wall. She threw her arms forward, pelting them at the Xmen.

Daytripper saw this coming, and put a protective force field around her and the team. Scarlet continued the attack. She laughed evilly. "Do you really think you can keep that up forever?" She looked down at Daytripper pitifully.

Daytripper soon fell down to her knees, holding both force fields was making her loose her energy drastically. Nightcrawler knelt down knear her concernedly. "I can't hold them!" She groaned.

"Let our force field go!" Ordered Jean. The force field around the Xmen vanished, but was replaced by a telepathic force field.

Rogue and Shadowcat phased under the ground, unnoticed. Then reapeared emerging from the back wall, behind the brotherhood. Rogue touched Scarletwitch's face and she fell to the ground. Quicksilver was the first to notice, but Rogue touched him too.

"Two down, three to go," Shadowcat whispered.

Rogue reached out to touch Avalanche, but Toad noticed and shot green slime all over her face. Rogue stumbled back agianst the wall, appalled.

Avalanche turned around and sent a wave of solid ground toward Shadowcat. She phased through it, unharmed.

Cyclopse took his chance and beamed Avalanche and Toad. They fell to the ground uncontiuosly.

Blob looked down and saw that all his team had fallen. He tried to run, but Gambit grabbed him before he could, and put an extra large pair of hand cuffs on him.

The Xmen handed the fugitives over to the police and set the captives free.

The Xmen soon came home after the battle with the brotherhood. The jr.X acted as if everything was normal, like they knew nothing about the robbery or the brotherhood. Nothing was mentioned about the robbery all through dinner.

After dinner, Johnny volunteered to do the dishes. Everyone else had already gone upstairs, except Talia. She was the last one downstairs with Johnny.

Johnny stared at her affectionately, as she used her levitation magic to put the washed silver-ware away in the cabinets.

Suddenly she stopped. "Sorry Is this bothering you?" She asked innocently.

Johnny shook his head and continued scrubbing.

"Actually I appreciate your help." He said.

Talia smiled,"Well I'm happy to be of assistance to you."

Meanwhile, Jake was lurking around the kitchen door, spying on them.

Jake dipped his head in the room briefly. "Oh yeah he's got to make a move now." He whispered.

Johnny just scrubbed the dishes shyly.

Jake groaned. 'He is seriously giving me nothing to work with!' He thought annoyed.

Jake closed his eyes and used his telepathy to get inside Johnny's mind.

'Johnny ask her out!' He whispered.

Johnny's eyes widened.

'What the heck are you doing in my mind!?' He thought.

'I'm trying to help you!'

Talia noticed Johnny's startled expression. "Johnny are you ok?" She asked hesitantly. Johnny locked eyes with her frantically.

"Yeah. Hey are you doing anything this Friday?" He asked.

Talia tried to hold back a smile, "No."

Johnny rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well...I...Uh...Uhhh..." He started to drag on with his words.

Jake face palmed. He jumped out from behind the wall. "Talia he wants to go out with you!" He shouted, eagerly.

Talia and Johnny stared dumbfoundly at eachother. "Really?" Talia asked, her smile widening. Johnny nodded, while biting his lip nervously. "Yes! I will totally go out with you on Friday!" She exclaimed.

Johnny nervously grinned.

She ran upstairs, full of excitement to go tell Kat.

It was 7:30 at night and Adam layed awake in his bedroom, staring at the cieling, until he heard the door open and Jake came in. Jake tiredly threw himself onto his bed.

Adam's bed was acrossed the room from Jake's.

"What's up with you?" He asked while siting up and facing Jake.

"I just set Johnny up." He answered wearily.

Adam looked more intrigued. "With who? Kat?" He asked.

Jake shook his head no, "Talia."

Adam sat still for a moment processing what jake had just said. Suddenly, Adam glared harshly at him. "What is wrong with you!? That's my baby sister!" He shouted inraged.

He raised his hands defensively, practically jumping from his bed. "Hey look- I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd get mad..." He said uneasily.

Adam cracked a smile across his face, then bursts out laughing. Jake realised that he was just pranked.

He scowled at him, "You're not funny."

Adam continued laughing. "You looked like you were going to pee your pants!"

Once Adam was done laughing they both got serious.

"So what's up with you and Rachel, did my plan work?" Jake asked.

"You mean to grab her and kiss her, yup- actually we're on for Friday." Adam said proudly.

He smiled cockily, "Yeah I'm the king of match making." He whispered. Jake leaned back on his bed in contentment with himself.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you have a date for Friday?"

Jake smirked, "Oh I will."

**So that's it for this chapter. sorry if I'm posting alittle late I had stime technical diffictulties and I hand to study for finals**.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello agian! I'm bringing you chapter 12. I know that it's been a long time since I've last posted, and I'm sorry for that. Anyways I'm just going right into the chapter~**

**Chapter 12: Date night**

It was a cool Friday afternoon. School couldn't have ended soon enough for the X-kids. The week was finally over and the beginning of a relaxing weekend fell upon them.

Talia stood infront of the mirror (in her human form) in her bedroom trying on different earrings in the process of getting ready for her movie date with Johnny while Kat was getting ready for her date with Nathan. Kat was nervous and anxious. Just last night they stayed up talking with eachother on the phone. Mostly talking about their upcoming date. She hadn't had the chance to thank him for sticking up for her and her friends in the lunch room.

Kat's phone rang awakening her from her thoughts. She grabbed her phone off her bed and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Kat, I'll be there in a few minutes." Answered Nathan.

"Okay, I'll see you then." She said then hung up.

"That was Nathan he will be here in a few minutes." She said.

"Where are you two going?" Talia asked.

Kat shrugged, "I don't told me it was a surprise."

Rachel made her way down the steps. She was already dressed for her date wearing a lace nude shirt, blue skinny jeans and pastel pink flats.

She saw Adam walking with her father. She shook her head smiling. She knew he was getting grilled by her father. Her dad probably threatening to hurt him if he doesn't bring her back by 6:30. Rachel hurried down the steps and stood by Adam. Him and Scott were just finishing up their conversation with a gruff hand shake. "Yeah- we'll be safe." Adam said, turning and smiling at Rachel. She smiled back at him. The couple turned to walk out the door.

"Oh hold on-" Scott called. They stopped.

"Make sure you have Rachel back by 6:30 sharp ,or I'll have to hunt you down." He threatened. The red glare of his sun glasses added to the intensity of the situation. Adam gulped uneasily,"Okay-"

Scott followed the two out the door, probably making sure that Adam kept his hands far away from his daughter.

Nathan soon pulled up in his black Chevrolet. As he got out of his car, he saw Kat walk out of the front door with a women who looked just like her. Nathan safely made his way to the front steps (the security system was turned off). "Hi Kat." He said, causing her to blush.

Kat greeted him then introduced him to her mom, Kitty Pryde. Nathan shook her hand. "Woah- you look like you could be Kat's sister!" He said. Kitty giggled and blushed. She whispered in Kat's ear, "He's a keeper." Kat and Nathan said goodbye to Kitty and walked out to Nathan's car.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Adam went into the garage to get the X-van. Adam took the keys out of his pocket to unlock the doors. Johnny and Talia came out from behind the car. Adam and Rachel stumbled back in shock.

"what are you guys doing here?!" Adam asked. "Me and Johnny are taking the x-van on our date." She explained.

Adam scolfed. "Yeah- right you two don't even have licenses!"

"We called the van first!"

Adam got in her face, "Sorry," he dangled the keys in his hand, "we have the keys."he smirked cunningly.

Rachel pulled him away in a seperate conversation. "C'mon Adam, they need a ride," She said giving him her pleading eyes, "she's your sister." He groaned silently to himself, 'I hate it when she's right.' He thought. He turned around to talia and Johnny.

"Ok- I'll drive you."

Johnny and Talia sat in the back seat and Rachel and Adam sat upfront. There was a stiff silence in the car, until Adam relievedly dropped them off at the movie theater.

In the meantime, Kat and Nathan pulled up at the Bayville city park. The sun was just going down behind the trees causing bright and dark colors to cascade across the sky. Nathan got out of the car and opened the door for Kat so she could get out.

Kat looked around flustered. "So this is where you're taking me?" She asked. "Yeah," Nathan shut the door behind her. They started walking toward the lake, with a heavy silence that was soon broken.

"Thanks. For what you did in the lunch room."

"You're welcome. I just hate seeing jerks like chad starting a riot agianst innocent people." He stared solemnly into nowhere as he spoke.

"You think we're people?" She asked referring to mutants.

Nathan stared at her. "You are people. You have emotions and feelings, and what some 'people' do to you is just not right."

Talia and Johnny had already recieved their movie tickets for scary movie 10 and were finding good seats. Johnny spotted out an empty row with a good view of the screen. They sat down with their popcorn and sodas. Talia leaned over and whispered in Johnny's ear, "I heard this movie is really funny."

Before Johnny could get a word out, a guy on the row behind theirs leaned his head in the middle of them. "Hey babe, you need somebody to cuddle with during the movie?" Talia rolled her eyes.

"No. Actually I was talking to my date."

The boy turned his head to Johnny who was looking extremely annoyed. The boy laughed arrogantly. "You mean rapunzel over here?"

Johnny glared at him. The boy was pulled back to his row by his two hoodlum friends. Talia and Johhny sat quietly in their row as the three boys harassed them obnoxiously. "Yo Marshall, those are the muti's from the news." One guy whispered.

Adam and Rachel walked back from the icecream shop and sat down at some tables in the food court of the mall. "So who was your first date?" She asked through licks of her icecream cone. Adam nearly dropped his spoon full of icecream back in the styrofoam bowl. "Well- uh- you see- I've never really dated before."

"You're kidding!" She said letting her melting icecream run down the cone. Adam shuttered uncomfortably, "Look, before we came to the institute me, Talia, and Renea were homeschooled, so I didn't exactly have a chance to meet anyone."

"So who was your first." He asked, happy to be changing the subject. Rachel bit her bottom lip nervously. "I have a confession to make, you're my first date too."

"But- you're so hot!" He exclaimed. 'Oh my gosh please tell me I didn't say that out loud!' He thought. Rachel giggled.

They continued the conversation as they walked down the street to the underground driveway of the mall. "Ok-ok so when I was in junior high, I was kind of a- nerd." She faintly whispered. Adam's eyes bulged. "But-"I wore glasses, had brasses and I was picked on." She said grimacing at her past.

"I'm sorry."

Boom! Rachel and Adam turned their attention to the small convient store across the street. The windows exploded and fire gapped from them. Then they saw Tobby Talansky and his gang run out of the front doors with full trash bags.

A cashier ran out the doors after them,"Someone help my store is being robbed!"

**I'm happy that for this chapter I was able to limit the words to under 2000. I hope i thoroughly explained the events of this chapter. By the way I would really love to here your opinion on my chapters. I wanna know if you like it, you hated it, of if you think there's something I could change. Please don't forget to review, follow, or fav.**

**Thanks for reading...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers! I'm finally at chapter 13 yay! This took FOREVER! Thank you all you reviewers, and followers and people who fav. my fanfiction.**

**Thanks for the support.**

**Chapter 13~**

Kat and Nathan drove back to the institute laughing about some funny joke. He pulled his car into the driveway and unlocked the doors.

Nathan got out of the car then opened the door for Kat. They walked up to the front steps holding hands.

"I had a really great night." He said. Kat blushed. "Me too." Kat pulled her hand away. There was an awkward silence. "Well, I should get inside, before my mom has a heart attack." She said pointed to the front door awkardly.

Nathan pulled away from Kat, frowning at the ground. He lightly touched her hand. "Well, I've got to get home. I'll call you later." He said

Kat watched as Nathan walked back to his car. "Bye... I'll see you at school!" She called before she walked inside and leaned on the door letting out a huge sigh.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Adam ducked down behind a boosh and changed into their X-uniforms. They ran to follow Tobby and his gang until they reached a dead end street. Trina was the first to notice their presence and warned her teammates. They dropped their bags on the ground and got ready to fight.

"Look, this doesn't need to turn into a fight, just give us the stolen goods and we can all leave peacefully." Said Adam

Tobby cracked his knuckles.

"No, I don't think we can," he suddenly flung his tongue out, slapping Adam(Nightshade) across the face. He whipped his face off, looking grossed out.

Trina and Ashley surrounded X-girl. She timidly raised her fists in defense.

"Oh, c'mon X-geek, you're making this too easy." Said Ashely.

Trina's hands lit with green hex power, she levitated X-girl and pinned her agianst the brick wall. Nightshade moved hastily, trying to dodge Tobby's tounge and Pieter flinging his nunchucks toward him. Tobby stopped a moment. "Just leave X-nerds you're out numbered." He said.

X-girl gained enough strength to pull her arm from the hex magic and clicked a button on her X-neckless that doubled as a communication device that sent signals to Talia and Johnny.

Meanwhile, Talia and Johnny were just getting out of the movie theater. Marshall and his two friends followed after them. Marshall ran up behind them and grabbed Talia's arm.

"Hey! let me go!" She shouted.

His friends surrounded Johnny. "You better leave us alone." Johnny threatened. A guy grabbed him by his collar on his shirt. "And what are you going to do about it Muti?"

"I'm warning you. Leave us alone." Talia said. Marshall tightened his grip. Talia concentrated her power and suddenly her arm lit with an orange flame. He flinched in pain, backing up next to his friends. "Oww! She burnt me!" He looked down at the mahogany colored bruise he had on his arm from being burnt.

"That's it, lets teach these no-good mutants a lesson." One said. Talia grabbed Johnny and they vanished in a puff of brimson smoke. The two reapeared behind a nearby building.

The guys looked around Scared and confused.

"Where'd the mutants go?" Marshall scratched his head. "I dunno, but things are getting very weird, lets get outta here."

Talia and Johnny slightly peaked their heads out from behind the building to see the guys running past them. They both sighed. Their celebration was cut short by the vibration of their X-communication watches.

"It's from Rachel." Said Johnny. Johnny clicked a button on his watch that reflected a map of where the signal is coming from. Talia gasped, "I know where they're at, c'mon." She locked arms with him and they teleported.

Meanwhile, Trina got board and decided to play a little game with their hostages. She used her magic to contral X-girl's Pheanix power. "Ahhhggghh..." She struggled, trying to hold back her power.

"How about we turn you against your little x-geek fwiend!" She mocked.

The others just stood back and watched, like it was entertaining.

X-girl unwillingly shot fire at nightshade. He teleported just in time to dodge it. "I-I... Can't...contral...it!" X-girl groaned.

She shot two more fire balls at him, knocking him to the ground, unconchious. Trina let loose of X-girl, letting her fall to the ground. She ran to Nightshade, who was currently knocked out, with a severe burn on his arm.

Bamf!

Nocturne and Proudstar appeared right infront of them.

"Finally! We have some completion." Tobby said.

Before they could begin the Fight they heard the loud sound of a police siren. Everyone paused and turned to the flashing red and blue lights that were getting closer and closer to them.

Well... peace out!" Tobby and his gang ran off into the dark with the stolen goods.

Nocturne and Proudstar ran over to Adam and Rachel. "He's uncontiuos." She said. Talia looked over her wounded brother. Adam's wounded arm quickly began to heal itself. They all looked in amazement. Rachel said,"It's like some sort of healing factor."

The police cars surrounded them. A policeman stepped out of the car with a megaphone up to his lips. "Surrender mutants, with your hands up where we can see them. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say or do will be held agianst you in the court of law." Just as he finished his sentence, the rest of the policemen came out, pointing their guns at them.

They stood there eyeing eachother nervously. "We should probably go now." Rachel said. Talia quickly grabbed Rachel, Johnny and Adam.

Bamf!

They all reapeared in the X-van. Nightshade and X-girl in the back, with Nocturne and Proudstar in the front. Johnny sighed relieved. Nocturne turned to the back to Rachel and Adam.

Rachel shook Adam lightly, "Adam, wake up." She whispered. Adam slowly opened his eyes, and groaned loudly.

"Owww! I feel like someone just stabbed me in the arm. Repeatedly." He said

Rachel giggled. "It's ok, you're almost healed." He smiled back at her.

They drove to the institute and parked the car in the garage. They got out of the car.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about this." Johnny said as they started walking to the mansion doors. "Yeah, maybe they don't know." Rachel added

As they crept to the mansion entrance they were greeted by the presence of Scott, Ororo, Jean, and Remy. "Uh-oh." Said Adam.

They all sat In the head-proffessor's study. Scott and Jean stood infront of the room, while Remy and Ororo sat down on the couch.

Jean played the news broadcast on the big screen, that talked about the cited mutants near the Bayville city mall, and the trashed convientstore and how witnesses identified it as a battle between the mutants, then paused the television after it ended.

"What happened?"

"Me and Adam were walking out to the parking-lot to get the van, when we saw the brotherhood's kids robbing a closeby convientstore. We suited up and followed them, and tried to get them to surrender but they started attacking us. Trina controlled my power and made me attack Adam. Talia and Johnny soon showed up and so did the police. We teleported to the van, and drove Here." Rachel explained.

"What happened to them?" Asked Scott.

"They left when the police showed Up." Added Talia.

"Are we in trouble?" Johnny asked timidly.

Jean stood back next to Scott.

"No. Actually, you all handled this very maturely." Said Ororo.

They all nodded. The teens got up to leave.

"Get some rest. We have a big training session in the morning." Scott called after them.

"Uhgggg!"They all groaned.

**I originally was going to make this alot longer, I wanted to add alot more ideas but I just decided to put those ideas in the next chapter, because if not, this chapter would be atleast 3,000 words, and I don't want to make you guys read for that long.**

**This chapter did take alot of editing, honestly I was just throwing ideas in and taking ideas out and just editing the** **entire time. I thought this would be a great ending to the events in chapter 12.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Readers, so I decided to post this chapter earlier than usual. I don't know, I guess I had a lot of time on my hands, which helped me to get this to you guys early. Anywho, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Family ties**

Two weeks had passed since the last encounter with the brotherhood kids. Those weeks were spent doing perilous training sessions with Proffessor Summers. The only time they had a break was on Saturday. But alas, the Jr.X were called to the head professor's study. They all fumbled out of their rooms like zombies because of Scott's hard-core training room sessions. Jake limped out of his room, followed by Adam.

"Ughhh! what now!" He whinned.

They continued to walk in a crowd down the hall. "You know Proffessor Scott's moddo,'you can never have too much Training," Renea teased.

They all started laughing. They turned a corner to get to the proffessor's study and saw Cyclopse standing right infront of them. They all jumped. "What's so funny." He asked. "Nothing." Cyclopse lead them to the room.

"What's this about?" Asked Kat,

"Are we doing more training?" Danny added

"No. We're welcoming a new member to the team." He answered.

"Oooooo! New recruits!" Rachel said excitedly,

Cyclopse opened the door and there were the Xmen and a very tall man who seemed to be made of some sort of metal. The Jr.X stared in awe. If there wasn't enough about the Xmen that made them seem totally cool, this just doubled it. "This is Piotr Rasputin otherwise known as Colossus." introduced Shadowcat. She stood next to him and smiled at him. "He's the new member of the Xmen." They went on to find out that a long time ago, Piotr's illegence was with a powerful mutant named Magneto, along with Pyro and Gambit. Once Piotr was freed from his contract he went back to his family in Russia and then came to the Xavier institute.

Later that day, the students all went off and did their own things. Tonya walked to the student's lounge. She sat down on the couch and enjoyed the once in a lifetime quiet in the room.

She thought about her parents, more specifically Evan. The man she recently found out was her father. Her aunt Ororo always reframed from talking about him though. Almost like he never existed. She figured there must be pictures of him somewhere, but she didn't know where.

Danny walked into the room, seeking the same things Tonya did, quiet and some time to think. She jumped when she heard him walking in. He sat down on the arm-chair. "Hey. What's up?" Tonya leaned back down and shrugged. "Nothing." He leaned back on the arm-chair.

He heavily sighed. Danny couldn't help but think about his father, if he had a father. Kitty said nothing about him the entire 5months they've been there. Kat wondered about him too, but neither of them had the nerve to ask her. If it's this big of a secret, then it must be very bad.

Nightcrawler, Gambit, and Colossus were in the Danger room, setting up for tomorrow's traing session. Nightcrawler stayed quiet and solemn, which wasn't usually the 'Fuzzy dude way'. He programmed the session into the Colossus stayed up with him in the contral room and Gambit tested the machines.

"Hey, Kurt what's going on with you?" He asked. Kurt turned his attention from the computer, and showed a distraught face. "It's... Adam, my son." He said heavily. Colossus looked more engaged. "I'm all ears."

"We haven't really connected since we found them agian. Everytime I try to talk to him about when we gave away him and Talia, he just changes the subject to training or the team or school. I just don't want him to hate me. I want him to understand." Piotr nodded. "I may not have a son, but i have a little sister about his age, you just need to find a way to tell him and make sure he hears it." Kurt nodded.

Meanwhile, Rain hit hard agianst the glass window, as kitty sat In the kitchen drinking coffee. She had just gotten off the phone with her parents. They asked about the twins. Kitty said they were fine. Dannielle walked in the door, drenched in rain. She sat down at the table, after taking her wet jacket off.

Kitty giggled. "Wow! it's raining Cats and Dogs out there." Dannielle rolled her eyes. "Hey- I went out to the store and the next thing I know it's pouring!"

This made kitty laugh even more. After rescueing Dannielle from the mountain years ago, they've always been great friends.

"My parents just called, they asked about me and the twins. I told them we were fine." Dannielle nodded and smiled. Then an idea came across her mind that made her smile unfold into a frown. "Are you really fine Kitty?" She asked. Kitty stared questioningly, "What do you mean Dannielle?" She asked.

She sighed. "Have you told them about Lance?" She asked.

Kitty suddenly thought about the first time she told Lance she was Pregnant, he just abandoned her and practically told her to raise the kids herself. He wanted nothing to do with them. Even after the twins were born, he never came by to see them or ever asked about them. "No...I-I can't. They aren't ready to find out."

Danny was about to walk into the kitchen, but stopped when he heard the two talking. "You're going to have to tell them sooner or later." He heard Dannielle say. "I will, when they're ready," Danny stood and processed what he just heard.

At the Brotherhood boarding house, Pietro sat on the couch staring out the window. Lance sat on the couch playing poker with Blob. Scarlet witch and Toad sat at the table. Tobby, Trina, Ashley, and Pieter sat on the steps.

Pietro grudgingly stared at the leafs falling from the tree outside. He suddenly became overrun with rage and slammed his fist on the table. Everyone jumped. "Gosh! I'm sick of those Xmen always beating us!" He shouted.

Ashley rolled her eyes,"here he goes agian."

"And how can you blame them? You're all a bunch of outta shape lugs!"he motioned towards Blob. "When was the last time we won a battle agianst those goody-goodies?!" He asked before anyone else could talk. Wanda crossed her arms and looked away. "And what do you suppose we do?" She asked.

Pietro sat back down and thought a minute, placing his finger on his temple. "We need a new team. A team of younger brotherhood mutants." Everyone turned and looked at him. "We have Tobby, Trina, and Ashley." Said lance

"Wait. What about me?" Whinned Pieter

"We need more, a lot more if we even stand a chance agianst them." Answered pietro. "Hold on. What about Lance's Kids?" Said Toad. "You mean Kat and Danny?!" Asked Ashley. Lance's eyes widened. "There's two of them!"

"Yeah, they're twins. Even I knew that." Said toad. Pietro leaned agianst the wall.

"What are their powers?" He asked.

"Danny can phase through walls and stuff, Kat has powers like Avalanche." Answered Tobby. "So we'll just recruit the girl, she's the only one of use to us."

"You really think she's gonna leave their pretty little mansion to come live in this dump?! Seriously, it's not like Avalanche has been much of a father to them." Trina stated. Lance glared at her.

"No. You're right Trina, but I have a plan, and there's no way she can say no."

**So that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed! I told ya' I was gonna mention the brotherhood house. *****whispers* I told ya' ****Anywho, I've got to go to school. Bye! :)**

**P.S. don't forget to review, fav, or follow. It really means a lot when I get to hear your opinions.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! So I've spent a lot of my time getting inspired by other writers on . Usually when I'm done a chapter, or I'm just not inspired to write I'll read someone else's work. I think the other writers out there are great and if you read this I hope you're inspired to write more and more because when I read your works I really get inspired to write my own.**

**Now to the story we go...**

**Chapter 15~**

At Bayville High, Danny stood at his locker, taking out his books for his next class. He had to start participating in class when his math teacher called his mom telling her that he's failing her class. Kitty forced him to start bringing his grades up. So here we are now Danny standing at his locker, when he heard a familiar voice come from behind him.

"Hi." He heard the quiet shy voice of Pieter Maximoff. Just Pieter. None of the other brotherhood kids.

Danny grabbed his books and slammed his locker turning to the timid boy. "What do you want? Where's your group?"

Pieter looked down at the ground, "actually they have better things to do than hang out with me." He said.

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn't know why, but he felt sad for the kid. Pieter didn't act like the rest of his peers. He was quiet and shy. He would usually fade out into the background almost as if he were in his own world. "Watever, let's go to class." Danny walked off followed by Pieter.

Meanwhile, Kat waved goodbye to Talia and Rachel as she took off down the hall to gym. It wasn't her favorite class but she didn't want to hear chastise her for being late agian.

Thump! She felt her body bump agianst something hard, as she fell back almost hitting the floor but two strong arms scooped her up and held her in a strong embrace. It was Nathan.

"Hey Katrina." He said, pulling away from her slightly. She calmed her hair behind her ear awkardly and blushed.

"Sorry- hi. I- mean."

He smirked. "Maybe you shouldn't be running down the hall." He said jokingly. Kat giggled. "Yeah maybe." They continued down the hall to the gym. It was a quiet walk for a moment.

"Kat I was wondering if- you'd come to the park with me agian tonight?"

Kat looked stunned. 'Wow this is sudden.' She thought.

They stopped right outside the gym. Nathan held her hand. "Maybe at 8:00 tonight?" Kat's eyes grew double their size,"8:00?"

Nathan nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 'I knew it was a stupid idea.' He thought.

"Okay- maybe. I'll have to ask my mom." She answered. Nathan smiled. 'I guess not that stupid after all.' He thought.

He let go of her hand and began walking off. "I'll see you at 8:00!"

"I'll see you too!" She called back. 'But why 8:00?' She thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud whistle. "In the gym Pryde!" Ordered Mrs. Torez.

Danny and Pieter sat in math class, with no sign of the other Brotherhood kids. No surprise there, they usually skipped days at a time probably out vandalizing the neighborhood. Class went by pretty quickly, soon they were both walking down the hallway back to Danny's locker to put his books away.

'Does this dude have any other friends?' Danny thought as he glared at Pieter.

Pieter cleared his throat awkwardly, like he was about to start a conversation. "You know your sister Katrina-"he began. Danny just stared at him. "It's crazy how much you guys look like him." Pieter finished.

Danny, without thinking, pulled Pieter by his shirt collar and slammed him up against a close row of lockers. "What the heck are you talking about!? And what does it have to do with my sister?!"

Pieter gulped nervously. He suddenly thought of how angry his dad would get if he ruined the plan. He remebered the last time he opened his mouth, his dad beat him senseless. "J-just that you look so much alike, except you know- she's a girl!" He exclaimed in a nervous high pitched voice. Danny let go of him, letting him fall against the lockers.

After school, Adam sat in his room that he shared with Jake all alone, just finishing his history homework with his huge history book laying on his huge bed.

Bamf! Adam jumped when he saw a puff of brimson smoke and his father appear in his room. "Dad...?"

"Oh hey Adam, how was school-" Kurt asked.

Adam shrugged and simply looked back down at the book with an uninterested look on his face. Kurt sat down next to him on his bed. "Look- Adam I just want to talk to you about-" he began with sincerity in his voice.

"-Sorry. I have a BIG test tommorrow and I really have to study." He said quickly. Kurt nodded and got up. "Sorry son...I'll talk to you later." Kurt sadly walked out of the room.

Adam dramatically sighed and slumped down on his bed starring up at the cieling. He lied. He didn't really have an upcoming test. He just really didn't want to talk to his dad. He knew what his father wanted to talk about.

At 6:30pm Kat had just finished her homework and was just about to muster up the courage to ask her mom if she could go to the park with Nathan at 8:00pm.

Talia thought it was kind of weird that he'd ask her to go to the park at 8:00 with him. She joked around making Kat think he had some sinister plans in mind.

Kat rolled her eyes and began walking to her mom's bedroom. "Hey mom." She greeted awkwardly standing in the doorway. "Come in sweet heart." She sounded happy. Kat slowly walked in. Kitty was standing at her vanity taking off her earrings.

"Mom- I was just wondering if maybe- well you see-"

"What is it Katrina?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Nathan asked me to go to the park with him at 8:00 tonight." She answered. Kitty nodded slowly programming the words into her mind. "But honey, it's a school night."

"Please- I'll be back before 9:30."

It was so hard for her to say no to her kids. She sighed. "Okay- but be back by 9:30." She gave in. Kat smiled. She shrugged her arm happily and the room began to shake. "Opps." She giggled and hugged her mom then left the room.

It was dark at 8:20 and kind of chilly. After a while of walking, Nathan took his jacket off and drapped it around Kat's shivering shoulders. "So what about your mom?" Asked Kat. They were now sitting at picnic tables. Somehow their conversation went all the way to Nathan's parents.

"Well, she walked out on me and my dad when I was two." He said.

"Oh."

"What about your dad? I mean, your mom is super nice."He asked. Kat shrugged. She knew absolutely nothing about her blood father but that was all about to change.

A strange wind came out of nowhere circling around the two. Kat recognized it from somewhere. 'Since when does wind come in silver?' She thought.

It suddenly stopped and infront of them stood Pietro Maximoff a.k.a Quicksilver. Toad hopped out from a bush followed by Blob and then Avalanche. Then Scarlet Witch assended from the sky. "What do you want?!" Kat asked.

"Who are they?" Asked Nathan

"Hey yo you wanna find out?" Asked Toad. He spit green slime all over Nathan's face making him fall to the ground. Kat glared angrily. "Leave us alone!" She warned.

She balled her tiny hands into tiny fists and began making the ground shake, throwing ripples of land their way. "Hey Lance- do somethin" Blob said. Lance raised his hand and made larger ripples in the ground directed at Kat and Nathan and made them fall against a tree uncontiuos.

Kat slowly opened her eyes seeing nothing but black around her. She struggled trying to pull her arms from thick ducktape that stuck her arms to the back of her chair. She couldn't see anything- it was pitch black dark. 'Where the heck am I.'she thought.

All she could hear was mumbling from an outside source, probably outside the room. Then a door opened, revealing a ray of light. Kat could barely see the dark figure standing in the door as she quinted her eyes. Then the door shut and a light turned on , fully illuminating the room.

It was Avalanche. Now she remembered she was on a date with Nathan when they were blindsided by the Brotherhood. "Hi Katrina."

"How do you know my name?" She said through gritted teeth.

He just thoroughly stared at her face. "You look just like Kitty."

Kat balled her fist. "You didn't answer my question!" He knelt down to her height and said," I'm your father. "

**So what do you think? Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow and I really want to hear what you guys think i mean it really helps a lot.**

**Next chapter will be coming** **soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello agian!** **Today I bring chapter 16. Just as a warning this chapter does get a little graphic so keep reading if you can handle that.**

**On too the story~**

**Chapter 16~**

At the Xavier institute, Kitty sat in the foyer, her leg shaking as she slowly lost her patience, quietly mumbling how much she hated herself for letting Kat go out this late. It was already 9:50. Kitty looked out the window, but still hadn't seen a car pull up in the driveway. She felt worried, after trying to call her daughter twice. She ran to the proffessor's study.

Jean was sitting on the couch reading a book, when Kitty phased herself through the door. "Ah!Kitty!" She screamed.

Kitty phased herself all the way through. "I'm sorry Jean. Could you get intouch with Katrina- I think something might be wrong- she was suppose to be here 20 minutes ago." She stated worriedly. Kitty sat down next to Jean as she placed her hands on her temples, using her telepathy. Jean's eyes widened.

"She's not at the park!" She continued searching. "Kitty, she's at the brotherhood house."

Kitty gasped, quickly standing up. "No- Lance he- how could he!?" She exclaimed.

Jean touched her shoulder comfortingly. "Kitty it's going to be fine we're going to get her back." She said reassuringly. Kitty turned away. "We have to get her back." Kitty said before running straight through the wall to alert the other Xmen.

Meanwhile, Kat was in complete engrossment with the thought. 'Him, My father? He does resemble Danny like crazy... no it can't be. He's the bad guy.' But it was true. She even had his dark brown eyecolor and tan skin. "No- no it's not possible!" She shook her head from the thoughts. Lance grabbed her chin, making her look up at him.

"I am your dad- Katrina this is no way to treat your father."

Kat glared and jerked her head out of his grasp. Lance stood up and walked over to the window merely looking through the blinds. "Who was that guy you were with?" He asked.

"Yeah right-like I'd tell you.." She spatt.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked. Kat looked down at the ground.

"What the heck do you want with me anyway- I'm sure you didn't do all of this just for a father-daughter catch up."

"Actually, I want you to live here - so I can help you with your power. " She looked up at him and said very slowly, "over my dead body."

**At the Xavier Institute-**

Kitty and the other xmen were suited up getting ready to get Kat. Danny, Talia(in her human form), and Jake walked in, unknowing to what's going on.

"Hey what's going on?" Asked Jake.

"Kat's been kidnapped." Answered Remy. Kitty glared at him. Then looked at the students.

"Wait- what?" Danny exclaimed. Kitty touched his shoulders. "Honey I want you to stay here."

Danny made a confused face. "What happened to my sister? Is she okay?"he asked. Kitty turned to the x-van which her Jean, colossus, Cycoplose and Nightcrawler were going to ride in. "Please- just stay here." She quickly kissed his forehead and ran off phasing into the van as it sped out the garage down the road. The three of them stood there taken back and confused.

Danny walked off to his room, in complete silence, followed by Jake and Talia. "What are you gonna do?" Asked Jake.

They walked into his bedroom. "I'm going to find my sister and I know who may be behind this." He said as he rummaged through the junk on his desk. "Dude what are you doing?"

Jake asked and Talia stared at him questioningly.

"Ha!" He pulled a small piece of paper out of his math book. Danny began dialing the numbers written on the paper on his iphone. It began ringing while he held it to his ear. "Hello?" Answered an unsuspecting voice. "Hey Pieter I want you to meet me at the gate of the Xavier institute and bring answers."

Danny and Talia stood outside of the gate waiting for Pieter. They had Jake stay inside and cover for them. They shivered slightly in the cold. Danny looked up from the grass when he heard the sound of running toward them.

Danny caught Pieter and gripped him by the shirt. "What did you and your wakko team do to my sister!?" He hissed. Talia shuvved Danny off of him. "Let him breath!" Pieter started breathing quickly and took a puff of his inhaler then put it back in his pocket.

"Tell us." Demanded Danny.

"Avalanche is your dad and the brotherhood kidnapped her so she could join the team." He said through gasps.

Danny didn't say anything, he just looked down at the ground confused. 'Avalanche is my dad- so that's what mom didn't think we could handle..." Danny thought in his mind."How are we supposed to get there?" Asked Pieter.

Danny broke away from his thoughts. "Talia will teleport us." Talia nodded and in a puff of smoke they were gone.

**At the brotherhood house-**

"It's not like Kitty has been much of a mom to you either." Kat didn't look at him just at the ground trying to hold back tears.

"You don't know anything!" She cried. "I know how you feel Katrina, I was an orphan too- I know she gave you away for 13 years."

"Why didn't you ever come for us then?" she asked.

"Your mother wouldn't tell me where you were- I wanted to be the best father to you and David-"

"His name is Danny."

"Yeah that's what I meant- but she didn't want me- she didn't think I was good enough and she wouldn't let me near you." Lance looked down at the ground sadly. "Kat- I'm sorry I missed out on so many years with you- I want to make up for them." Kat didn't answer.

Meanwhile, Shadowcat, Jean, Colossus, Cyclopes and Nightcrawler pulled up at the brotherhood boarding house. They were soon greeted by the presence of the brotherhood, all execpt Avalanche. "Where's my daughter?" Asked Kitty.

"I don't know what your talking about." Pietro sneered. "You better let us in." Demanded Cyclopse.

Meanwhile, Kat began to hear Cyclopse's voice from outside. "Look- Katrina they don't really love you. I do. I want to be In your life." Kat finally looked up. "Really?"

Danny, Talia and Pieter appeared behind a boosh in what seemed to be the brotherhood's heard yelling and fighting. "I guess they already beat us here." Mummbled Talia.

Danny looked up at the second story. "Talia teleport us upstairs- she's got to be there." He mummbled the last part. Pieter didn't take talia's hand. They both stared at him. He seemed to be shaking. "I'm sorry I-I can't go."

"Whatever we don't have time for this." With that, Danny and Talia were gone.

**Meanwhile-**

"Please. I just want to be a good father."

Bamf!

"Kat don't listen to that crap!" Danny shouted. He appeared in the room with Talia. Lance and Kat turned to them.

"Kat he doesn't love us. He just wants you for your power." Danny said.

"Son. I- that's not true,"

"Save it." Danny said harshly.

"It's over avalanche- let her go." Ordered Talia.

Lance started laughing then stopped. He smiled wickedly. He then clenched his fists and started making the house shake viciously and parts of the cieling fall.

Meanwhile, the Xmen began to feel the ground shake.

"Is that avalanche?" Asked Colossus. "Oh no." Kitty started running towards the house when she was blocked by Scarletwitch's force field. "Hey we're not finished with you Xmen just yet."

**In the mean time-**

Danny ran to Kat in the rubble and phased her through it. Suddenly a piece of the cieling fell down and knocked Talia out cold. Kat gasped. Lance yanked Danny off of Kat making her fall to the ground and gripped him by the shirt collar.

"I'm ashamed to be your father. You're just like your mother weak!"

Talia came back to contiousess and hit him with a power blast making him let Danny go.

"And what are you my daughter too?" He asked

"No. Thank God!" She said.

**Outside-**

While Cyclopse blasted Pietro with his visor and Jean tried to disarm Wanda using her telepathy. The brotherhood were overpowering them. Blob sat on Colossus slowly crushing him and Kurt was getting beaten in a wrestling match with Toad Talansky.

The ground shaking became even stronger making blob fall off of colossus. Colossus pushed him the rest of the way off and tackled Wanda from behind. Jean used her telekinesis to keep blob on the ground.

"Go shadowcat!" Exclaimed Colossus. Shadowcat ran to the shaking house and phased through the front door. She phased through the rubble that lead all the way upstairs.

"Lance!" She shouted when she entered the room. Lance stopped shaking the house. "Oh hey Pretty Kitty." He greeted. She rolled her eyes. "What is this Lance?"

Kat slowly crawled up from the floor. "Mom?" She merely murmered.

"Talia get them out of here!" Said kitty. As she said that, Lance sent a wave of land toward Talia that sent her falling out the open window. "Ahhh!" She screamed as she fell.

Kurt looked up from his fighting with toad and saw her falling. Before she could reach the ground, he teleported below her and caught her in his arms.

"Mien gott- Talia are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Talia nodded shaking from fear.

"Lance stop this now! Let my children go!" Lance got in her face.

"You mean my children!" He retorted.

"Cut the crap- I always tried to get you to see them but you didn't want anything to do with your own kids!"

Danny and Kat both stared. They had never seen their mom that upset before.

"I was never good enough for you Kitty." He said.

"Let me take them home." She said.

Lance turned to the kids. They were crouching down close together on the ground.

He turned back to kitty.

"Sure, go ahead and take 'em!" He made a huge wave of land that lifted the twins and threw them at kitty and then the three of them fell out of the house making a gaping whole. "Ahhh!" They screamed.

Jean used her telekinesis and stopped them from falling but set them on the ground carefully.

Lance came out from the house, which caused the twins to cringe. "It's over Pietro!" He shouted.

Pietro sped over to him. "Hey I say when it's over!"

Lance scowled at him. "It's over." He said more prominently.

Pietro signaled to the other brotherhood and they left. Once they pulled up at the mansion kitty didn't have time to say a word to her kids because they instantly darted up to their rooms.

Kitty got out of the X-van followed by Kurt and Talia. "They hate me." She said sadly. Kurt touched her shoulder comfortingly. "You were only doing what's best for them." Kitty nodded trying to hold back tears.

Pietro paced around the house trying to cool off the anger that built up inside him.

The brotherhood sat in the living room looking as defeated as always.

Pieter slipped in through the front door slowly hoping not to seak attention from his perturbed father.

He slowly shut the door and tiptoed past him slowly.

"Ya' know what I don't understand, how the kids knew that we only wanted Kat for her power."

Pieter froze when his father turned to him.

"I mean someone who knew the plan would have had to open his mouth." He slowly walked over to Pieter. Pieter looked up at his father teriffied, his body shaking with fear. "Dad- I it wasn't my fault- It was an accident." He stuttered nervously. Pietro punched Pieter in the face making him fall to the ground.

"You pathetic human!" He shouted. Pieter couldn't stopped the tears from falling down his face when another wack came at him.

After A LOT of puches, Pieter was now laying on his stomach coughing up blood.

"Daddy I'm sorry," he said barely above a whisper.

Pietro turned to walk up the stairs. "Yeah I'm sorry too- that you can't keep your mouth shut."

**Xavier Institute-**

Kitty knocked on Kat's bedroom door. "Go away!" She heard her scream.

Kitty slowly let herself in, seeing that Kat was in her room alone. "Honey- let me explain-"

"-you've been lying to us since we first moved in here. Why didn't you tell us that monster was our father?!"

Kitty walked over to Kat's bed and sat down. "I didn't think you could handle it. I'm so sorry." She cried. Kat watched the tears trickle down her mother's face. She wrapped her arms around her mom.

She began to cry too. "I love you mom."

Kitty hugged her back. "I love you too sweetheart." She said through sobbs.

**So how'd ya' like it...? ****Sorry it's so long I tried to make it shorter without making it impossible to understand. I love drama. I'm** **so random. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys and Gals! Sorry I stink at intros... On to the story! **

**Chapter 17~**

Adam stood outside in the basketball court dribbling a basket ball. Kurt was sitting in the lounge when he looked through the blinds and saw his son make a shot at the net and hopelessly miss.

He walked outside. "Oh hey dad." Adam greeted awkwardly.

"Hey- give me that ball." Adam bounced it over to him. Kurt caught it and made a shot for the net. It bounced off the back board and missed the net.

"I guess you get your horrible skills from me." Kurt stated. Adam shrugged and started dribbling agian.

"Hey Adam, what about that test?"

Adam hung his head low.

"Dad I really don't want to talk about this." He said dismissing the idea.

"Adam if your history class is that hard then we can talk to your teacher about it." He tried to comfort his son.

Adam slumped down on the bench.

Kurt sat down next to him.

"It's not my history class, I don't want to talk about the past okay?!" He exclaimed.

Kurt's eyes softened.

There was a moment of silence, when the only thing that could be heard was the wind against the mansion roof.

"You know it was the hardest thing we ever had to do." Kurt stated.

"I didn't want to give you away. I love you and your sister. When you were both gone, your mother and I were so broken." He said.

Adam could hear the sadness in his father's voice.

"I'm sorry-" he mummbled.

"For what?" Asked Kurt.

"For calling you dead beats. I- was just so upset. I mean for the past 13 years the only thing I had from you were my dreams of your face and I guess when I saw you again at the ware house- I just-" Adam took a deep breath but couldn't hold the tears that welled up in his eyes. "I just exploded inside. "

Kurt touched his shoulder.

"You know, you turned out just like I thought you would." Kurt said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah you just need a hair cut." He said jokingly.

"You're one to talk!" Adam said motioning toward his father's hair playfully.

Kurt squeezed his shoulders.

The two soon headed off to bed.

**Two weeks later...**

It was 4:00am that morning and the Jr.x were in the Danger-room standing in battle position in their traing suits as red lights beamed infront of them counting off from 10 for the beginning of the training session.

Jean stood up in the contral room with Storm, counting off the numbers with her hand.

The number one appeared in bold on the screen which signaled go.

They took off running through the obstacle course.

A turning wheel with sharp spikes on it lunged at Tonya. She dodged it, but ended up running into Danny. They both fell back on the ground and two metal walls came up from the ground and started squishing the two together slowly. The rest of the team was already at the finish line. "Hurry up you guys!" Called Renea.

Danny took Tonya's hand and phased them through the wall.

The red lights went off agian, which signaled the end of the session. All the weapons went away.

Jean and Storm came down from the contral room with unhappy looks on their faces. "At least most of you got to the end this time." Stated Jean optimistically.

Tonya and Danny stared at the ground awkwardly. The rest of the team moaned and groaned. "Hey it's Tonya's fault- why should we have to do it agian?!" Whinned Jake. "Shut up." Said Tonya. "Alright- alright- you all will have to do this session agian-" stated Storm. The teens groaned.

"Don't forget this is a team exercise-" "and in a team it's important to know eachother's strengths and weaknesses." Jean finished matter-of-factly.

**Bayville High-**

Kat, Talia, and Renea walked down the hall together. "So today is me and Johnny's one month anniversary!" Exclaimed Talia.

"Awww that's so cute!" Said Renea. The girls suddenly walked by Chad and his goons.

"Hey muti-chicks!" He called after them. Talia and Kat cringed but Renea quickly turned around. "Oh how original!" She said sarcastically.

Chad glared. He walked up to the girls slowly with two of his teammates at his sides and grabbed Renea's wrists making her drop her books and pinned her agianst the lockers.

"Hey why don't you use your power on me wentch!"

"Let her go you dirt brain!" Said Talia.

Chad rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you go back to the middle school section- 8th grader?!"

Jake walked up from behind Chad.

"Hey I think you better let her go." He said.

"Why?" Asked Chad. "Because they may have a problem with using their power, but I can assure you if you don't let her go we'll have a big problem."

Chad glared at him.

"Hey dude he's the telepath." His friend whispered.

'Yup I am' Jake said in Chad's mind. Chad let go of Renea and ran away followed by his goons. "Stay out of my head!" He shouted. The girls giggled. Renea picked up her books.

"Thanks."

**Cafeteria- **

Talia and Johnny met up at lunch.

"Happy one month annvivery." She sing sweetly. Johnny smiled and held his arms behind his back.

Talia tried to reach for whatever he was hiding behind his back.

"Nope you have to close your eyes first."

Talia pouted- but Johnny wasn't budging.

She closed her eyes and felt him put a necklace around her neck.

She opened her eyes and studied the silver necklace with the blue jewel in the center. She hugged him.

"I love it."she cried.

Talia pulled away and pulled a small teddy bear out of her bag.

"Here." Johnny took it looking satisfied.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were buying me this." She said.

Johhny hugged her.

"No- it's great. Happy one month anniversary." Johnny and Talia headed over to their lunch table with their friends.

**Later that day-**

The end of school bell let out. Kat and Nathan walked out of the school together. This was the first time they've talked since their last date at the park.

"I'm so sorry about what happened at the park- I had no idea they were gonna ambush us." She said.

Nathan touched her shoulder as they stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"Kat it's not your fault- " Kat looked at the ground glumly.

Meanwhile, Pieter and Danny exited the school.

Danny spotted Kat and Nathan at the bottom of the steps and ran towards them, getting in between their hug.

"Hi- it's nice to meet you I'm her brother." He said to Nathan giving him an angered glare. Pieter stood close by.

"I'm Nathan nice to meet you," Nathan said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'd really like it if you stayed away from my sister." He said.

Then Danny grabbed Katrina by her wrist while she struggled to be relived by his grasp and dragged her by a tree.

Kat yanked her arm back.

"Hey! What's your problem!" She snapped.

"You know that's the princeapal's son right?"

Kat groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Look- you're not the boss of me! Mind your own business. I am completely capable of handling my own life!" She snapped. Kat walked up to Nathan and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Danny watched as his sister disobediently grabbed Nathan's arm and had him walk her home. Danny and Pieter stood by the tree.

"What's your problem with him?" Asked Pieter nonchalantly. "I dunno- ever since my sister got kidnapped- I feel like I have to protect her." He answered.

Danny spotted Talia and Johnny. Johnny carrying her books for her. Danny thought about how Johnny thought he was his friend.

"How does he have a shot with a girl like that?" He thought outloud.

Ever since he saw Talia he had a crush on her.

"You like her?" Asked Pieter.

Danny shrugged.

"She's cute," he cleared his throat, "and pretty." He retorted.

Pieter smirked."Danny's got a crush!" He sang.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed.

Not far behind the boys were Trina, Ashley, and Tobby. Trina listened into their conversation. "Oh, you like the pretty blue girl!" She joked. Pieter jumped. Danny rolled his eyes. "Like it matters." He motioned to Johnny putting his arm around Talia.

Trina leaned against him. "Ya' know if you want her- you just have to say the magic words."

"What are you some kind of genie?" He retorted. "No just a hex witch in training."Her black lips folded into a smirk.

Danny crossed his arms. "Yeah right- I'd like to see you use your hex magic and make me end up with Talia."

"Ok." She said. Her hand turned green with hex power and the next thing Danny knew, he was standing infront of Talia, holding her books. But he didn't feel like himself.

"So what movie do you wanna watch?" She asked.

Danny dropped his books and looked at his hands. They were light brown instead of peach. But those weren't Danny's hands- these hands were Johnny's.

Danny felt Johnny's hair on his head and realized- 'Im in Johnny's body- so that means.' He turned to his own body which must have held Johnny because he was being dragged away by Mrs. Cain for his detention.

Talia held the books in her arms.

"Johnny are you okay!?" She asked.

Danny turned his attention to Talia.

"Of course." He took her books and they walked back to the institute together.

Talia and Danny went to Johnny and Danny's bedroom. Danny walked over to Johnny's bed and put his stuff down.

Talia picked up his guitar from the side of the bed.

"Play me something." She said and handed it over to Danny, who she thought was Johnny.

Danny mentally winced.

He had never played guitar before.

'Johnny plays guitar?' He thought.

"Actually- I can't play- right now!" He answered.

Talia raised an eyebrow.

"Why not."

Danny shrugged and tried his best to sound like Johnny.

"Because the music isn't calling me."

'Okay now that just sounded hippie.' He winced agian.

Talia made a confused face.

"Are you okay- I mean you've been acting really strange lately."

'Uh-oh.'

Danny took her hand lovingly.

"I'm find babe. How about we get to that movie."

She shrugged, she figured that he was probably just excited.

Danny and Talia sat on the couch watching Beetle Juice on ABC Family.

Danny had his arm around her and she was in her true blue form snuggled into his chest.

This was everything Danny wanted- but something didn't feel right.

The movie went to commercial for the fifth time.

Talia moved her head to his shoulder.

"Johnny have you ever been kissed?" She asked.

Danny thought about Rebecca Brad- the first girl he kissed in the first grade. yuck.

"Nope-" he finally answered

Talia stared into his eyes.

'This is it.' He thought excitedly.

Talia leaned in real close to him to the point that they could feel eachother's breathes on their faces and their noses were merely touching. Talia moved her hand to his cheek which she touched tenderly and leaned her chest against his.

"I've never kissed anyone either." She whispered softly.

Suddenly, Danny felt Talia's lips press against his own in a way that made him want to kiss her back, but then guilt hooked at him.

'This is her first kiss and it was supposed to be with Johnny!' Said the guilt in his mind.

Danny blocked the guilt and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her deeper into their kiss.

"I love you Johnny." She whispered.

Danny felt his heart sink.

She thought she was kissing Johnny.

'She loves Johnny! She'll freak when she finds out it's me."

He thought frowning.

Danny felt a heavy feeling in his chest and pulled away from the kiss.

"What's wrong Johhny?" She asked.

Danny sighed and leaned back on the couch.

Talia's eyes softened thinking it was something she'd done.

Danny turned away shamefully.

"Talia- I'm not Johnny- I'm Danny. Trina switched our bodies, but I didn't know that she was gonna do that, I'm sorry."

Talia turned away from him.

He noticed her breathing heavily and slowly began to back up.

Smack! Danny felt a stinging slap come at his cheek. He held his face.

"You! You selfish jerk! How could you kiss me!?" She shouted. She got up from the couch.

"I was so stupid to actually think you were my friend." She mummbled.

"Talia I'm sorry." He sounded sincere.

Talia turned away.

The door opened and in stormed Johhny in Danny's body.

"Johnny?" Talia and Danny said in unison.

"I just sat through two hours of detention- why the heck does everyone keep calling me Danny!?"

Talia glared in Danny's direction.

**The planning room-**

Amanda swapped Danny and Johnny back into their own bodies. Talia hugged Johnny. "Is that really you?" She asked. "Yeah." He answered. Johnny had never felt more realived to have his own body back. Johnny looked over Talia's shoulder and glared at Danny.

Danny stared at the ground awkwardly. Kitty came up behind him. "You have A LOT of explaining to do young man. Lets begin with your detention with Mrs. Cane."

Danny rolled his eyes 'Great.'

**So uh there's a problem with reviews. PLEASE don't review unless you have something nice (or atleast remotely nice) to say. When I asked for something you didn't like about my story I mean contructive criticism.****Some people posted really mean reviews and I just want to point out that I put A LOT of work into this and I try very hard to make sure there's no mistakes.**

**Those of you who like the story- thanks! You're all awesome!**

**Those of you who like to leave mean comments- just don't read or review. No one needs your Negativity.**

**I really don't care for the negativity because I'm going to be back again- with chapter 18! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I** **hope all my readers had a Merry Christmas! So this is the Christmas the way, there might be some confusion about Amanda's powers. She is a sorceress. She can do anything with her power. Just incase you're wondering Talia has Amanda's power. (just to clarify)**

**Chapter 18~**

All of Bayville was covered in a blanket of snow which meant schools had to close down which augmented to the student's Christmas vacation. In the Xavier Institute everyone was gathered in the lounge where a huge Christmas tree stood with decorations all over it. The grownups stood by the tree drinking coffee and eggnog and socializing. Kitty was wearing the ugly sweater Danny bought her for a present, but didn't mention the fact that she'd rather burn it while the kids exchanged gifts which was a Christmas Eve custom.

Renea held a box covered in happy elf wrapping paper on her lap. "This is so unfair, everyone is going somewhere this Christmas and I'm stuck here with my parents." She put her face into her palm. Everyone else sat around her on the couch. Rachel, who sat directly next to her touched her shoulder. "Oh c'mon your parents are so cool!" Jake nodded agreeingly. "Yeah you're not gonna' be stuck in a car for four hours with hot head over there." He added while motioning toward Scott.

The girls giggled. Scott seemed to have glanced at Jake after he said that, which made him quickly change the subject.

Rachel suddenly felt warm air against her neck. She turned to the perpetrator and saw that it was her boyfriend Adam in his blue form, dangling a small mistletoe over her head while cutting in between several people, including Talia and Johnny. "Adam please!" She said merely waving him away. "Oh c'mon it's Christmas tradition." He joked. From the corner of his eye he saw his dad give him a thumbs up.

Rachel merely blushed. "Okay, but nothing fansy." She said. Adam kissed her lips and pulled away smiling. Renea and Talia burst into laugher. "You're blushing so hard." Adam said. Rachel swatted him away playfully. "I am not!" She said blushing harder.

Danny sat in the far corner of the room, away from all the merry making and laughter. He looked out the window at all the snow blocking the driveway. "Hey!" He heard from behind him. He spun around. There stood Tonya carrying a fair sized box covered in frosty the snowman wrapping paper and a big gold bow on it.

She crossed her arms and stared at her shoes. "I got you this."she said.

Danny opened the box and found the new beats head phones(the coolest new headphones) in them. Danny's mouth slowly formed into a smile. "Woah thanks," he said.

"You're welcome- I mean, you did get me that purse- even though I don't wear purses. I use my bookbag." She rambled.

She put her hand on her hip. "So what is a pretty boy like you doing all alone?" She asked in a joking manner.

"I don't do gatherings." He said trying to sound cool.

Tonya sighed,"Just because Johnny hates your guts, doesn't mean you can't hang with the rest of us." She said.

"I'd rather not." He finally said.

Tonya sighed again. "Okay well, have fun with your window." She said walking off toward everyone else.

**Later that day**

It was 4:00pm that afternoon and everyone started saying farewell to eachother because they were all departing for the next two weeks.

Rachel and Jake were going with their parents to Conneticuit.

Adam and Talia were going to Germany. Johnny was going to Dannielle's village with his mom.

Tonya and Storm were going to Newyork City. Danny and Kat went with their mom to visit her parents.

Scott, Jean, Rachel, and Jake loaded up their van to go to Connecticut, as Renea and Adam stood close by.

Rachel shut the trunk and turned to them, as did Jake. "I wish I could go with you." Renea said digging her hands into her coat pocket. Rachel smiled. "It's only two weeks."

"I'll miss you while I'm in Germany." Adam said.

Jake whipped a fake tear from his eye. "I'll miss you too buddy." He said.

Renea rolled her eyes. "He wasn't talking to you!"

Rachel ran up to Adam and embraced him. Then kissed him.

"C'mon you two!" called Scott. Rachel pulled away and waved goodbye to her friends. Then Jake walked over to Renea and kissed her cheek. She pushed him away roughly and he smirked at her then followed Rachel into the van.

Adam and Renea stood in the snow as the car drove off. "This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life." They said in unison. "Hey Adam c'mon we're going on the road!" Kurt called. Adam sighed and looked at Renea, giving her a distressed look and walked off toward the car.

Adam, Kurt, and Talia had on their human like disguises while they sat in the car on their way to the airport, while Amanda sat in the passenger's seat, adjusting her shoulder length hair in the mirror. Kurt began driving toward the airport. "I can't believe I haven't seen your parents since Adam was a baby!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Jah- it has been a while," he retorted.

"Are they blue too?" Asked Adam.

"No." He said.

"Wait what- how is that!?-"

"It's a long story." Kurt finished.

**At the institute**

Renea sat in her room staring up at the ceiling. The institute was quiet. Too quiet. For some reason, she expected someone to pop from her closet and scare her half to death, but no. Nothing. For once it was completely silent, with her being the only student in the institute.

Rogue walked into her room. "Hey do you want to come bake cookies with me and your dad?" She asked.

'Like there's anything else to do.' She thought. "Sure." She answered with a fake grin spread across her face.

**New York City**

Tonya and Ororo drove to Newyork City in her mini- van. Once they pulled up in Ororo's sister's driveway, Tonya took a deep breath. She knew they were her father's parents, those of which she knew nothing about. Ororo noticed Tonya's shakiness and grabbed her hand comfortingly. "Relax Tonya, it's going to be okay. Get into the Christmas spirit."

Tonya cracked a smirk. "C'mon."

They got out of the car and headed to the front door, where they were soon greeted by two African American middle aged faces standing in the doorway. Ororo ran into the woman's arms, embracing her tightly. The man lead Tonya in the house.

The women slowly approached Tonya studying her face thoroughly as well as the man. "You look just like your father, " Tonya weakly smiled. "I'm your grandmother!" Cried the women. She embraced her tightly. Tonya had never felt so much love in her life and decided to enjoy it.

"What about Johnathan?" Asked her grandfather. "He's with his mother Dannielle." Tonya explained.

Ororo suddenly took a whiff at the air. "Are those your double chocolate chip cookies?" She asked.

"I love double Chocolate!" Tonya said.

"Well c'mon ladies, I just put a fresh batch in the oven."She lead them into the Kitchen.

**Germany**

Kurt lead his family through the German airport after their flight until he caught sight of his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Wagner.

He ran into their arms like he was a kid. "oh kurt wir dich so sehr vermisst!(oh kurt, we've missed you so much!)" cried Mrs. Wagner.

Adam and Talia merely glanced at each other in confusion.

"ich habe dich auch vermisst!(i've missed you too)" Kurt answered in his German tongue.

They embraced Amanda and started greeting her in German, and surprisingly she responded back, in German, leaving the kids like the outcasts who couldn't understand a word they're saying.

Mrs. Wagner turned to Adam and Talia and scooped them up in a big tight hug then let them go to examine them. "oh mein Blick darauf, wie groß du bist !(oh my, look at how big you are!)" she said to Adam.

They turned to their parents cluelessly. Kurt winced. "sie nicht sprechen Deutsch(they don't speak German.)" he said. His parents nodded.

"I can't believe it! You're that little baby boy that we saw 16 years ago!" She exclaimed with a heavy German accent to Adam.

She turned to Talia. "And you must be Talia. Your father has told us so much about you. You look just like your mother!" She said.

"Well, thank you!" Talia answered with a big smile.

They drove to their house, which was small but nonetheless, adorable. It was comfortable looking and on the corner of a quiet street.

The family was lead into the living room of the house, which was naked of all Christmas decor. "We thought you'd like to help us decorate?" Said Mr. Wagner. Kurt picked up a box of ornaments. "Of course Papa." He answered. Mrs. Wagner dragged Amanda and Talia into the kitchen to help her with the cookies.

While Adam hung an ornament on the tree, he felt his phone vibrate and started texting Rachel. "What are you doing?" Asked Kurt, peering at his phone.

Adam slide his phone away from him. "Nothing- hey Grampa do you know where I can get good reception around here?" Asked Adam. Grampa shrugged.

"The only phone we use is the house line." He answered.

Kurt snatched his phone away. "You shouldn't be texting anyway." He said.

Adam sighed dramatically.

"Oh c'mon!"

Kurt glanced at the contact.

"Rachel..." He gave his son a slick smirk.

"Awwww... you were texting Rachel." Kurt said mockingly.

Adam glared.

"Who's Rachel?" Asked Grandma, she could hear a mile away.

"His girlfriend." Kurt answered.

Grandma knearly dropped the cookies.

"Oh my, he's growing up too fast!" She said, then walked over to him and pinched his cheek.

Adam hung an ornament.

"Ok- ok can we change the subject now?"

**New York City**

It was late that night in New York City when Tonya went down stairs from the guest room. She was greeted by the warm smile of her grandmother in the living room. She sat at the coffee table looking through some sort of book.

Tonya walked over to her. "Grandma what are you doing up so late?" Asked Tonya.

"Just looking through memories." She answered blissfully. Tonya edged her way over. "Can I see?" She asked.

She moved the book so that Tonya could see the pictures that lie inside it. There was a picture of a teenage boy, African American with blonde hair, free-styling on a skateboard. Tonya held back a smirk. 'That hairstyle is so classic!' She thought.

"Who's that?" She asked.

Grandma smiled. "That's my Evan." She said.

"My dad?" Tonya asked. Her and her grandmother looked at eachother. "Yes, this is your father."

Mrs. Daniels and Tonya spent almost an hour looking through photo albums, most of which held pictures of Evan. Mrs. Daniels could tell a story about every picture, which made Tonya smile. 'I guess my dad was a pretty cool guy.' She thought.

Ororo came downstairs. She was alarmed by the two of them. "What are you two doing?" Asked Ororo. "Looking through memories." Tonya answered. Ororo glanced down at the book.

"Tonya honey, you should get to bed." She said. Tonya sighed. "Okay. Night grandma." She trudged upstairs.

"Night- sweet heart." She called after her. Ororo sighed and slumped down on a chair.

"Ororo what's wrong?" asked her sister.

"I don't want Tonya knowing about him." She answered.

"Why not?!"

"It will only hurt her. We both know he's never coming back. "

Mrs. Daniels looked solemn.

"Just promise me that you won't talk about Evan Infront of Tonya okay." Ororo begged.

"Alright- but I still believe he'll come back." She retorted.

**Conneticuit**

"Is that all you got?!" Jake shouted from behind a barricade of snow which he shared with Rachel.

Him, Rachel, and their cousins Lucy and Dave were having a

snow ball fight in their grandparent's backyard.

Jake lunged a snowball at Lucy that hit her square in the face.

"Oh it's on now Summers!" She shouted.

She picked up a huge block of snow and threw it over Rachel and Jake's barricade hitting them both over the head.

Lucy and Dave laughed from behind their own barricade and gave each other a high-five.

Jake glared then used his telepathy to make a boulder of snow and levitated it over their heads. They looked up nervously.

While picking the snow flakes from her hair, Rachel noticed this.

"Jake don't!" She said.

He let go of the snow and it fell on them, burying them in five feet of snow.

They came up from the snow a minute later lunging snowballs like machines.

Jake and Rachel flung back behind their barricade.

"You've done it now." Rachel murmured.

"Hey who wants hot chocolate!" Called Mrs. Grey.

Rachel and Jake sighed relieved. They all walked inside.

**Meanwhile**

Kat sat alone in her room at her grandparents' house. She was wrapped up in her covers trying to go to sleep, when she heard her phone go off. She picked it up from the nearby dresser and saw that it was a text from Nathan.

Nathan: hi how ru

Kat: fine. Wats up?

Nathan: my dad went to celibrate Christmas w/ the school staff- so I'm at my house alone. *sad emoji*

Kat: I wish I was in bayville.

Nathan: I wish u were here 2.

Kat: gudnite ill txt u in the morning *kiss emoji*

Nathan: nite *kiss emoji*

**At the institute**

Remy, Rogue, and Renea walked around the cerebro room. They had stumbled in there by accident, when Rogue and Remy started chasing Renea around the mansion trying to tickle her.

"Woah- why am I never allowed in here?" Asked Renea. She stared in awe at the room. "Don't take it personally chere, I'm not allowed in here either." Said Remy. Rogue stood by the computer, not paying much mind to their conversation. "Okay can we go now- this is seriously giving me the creeps!" Renea said.

Suddenly several red dots appeared on the huge computer screen. All in different locations on the virtual map. Their eyes widened. "What's going on?" Asked Renea. "We've spotted new mutants!" Rogue said.

**By the way, in the next chapter I'm introducing some new characters and I have a couple of for example:**

**Marina Gonzolez**

**Code name- Skunk**

**Age- 12**

**Power- to shoot horrible smelling gas from her hands.**

**Title- hero**

**Team- New mutants**

**So if you want, you can leave me a comment or pm me of your own oc and I can put him/her in my story. I'm preferably looking for four OC's and if you want them to be featured you must include atleast everything I listed for my OC. Your oc will be apart of the new mutants so try to make them around 12 or 14 in age. (:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Readers! Sorry I've been absent for a while, my brothers got me sick and all I could do, was sleep and read fan fictions. Any who, I would like to thank all those who gave me their OC's to put in my story. Here are the ones I've excepted~**

**Victoria DeVitto**

**Code name- Perfection ****Age-14 ****Power- Telepathy and invisibility ****Team- new mutants ****BY: Purple Pixie5**

**Megan Miles **

**Code name- Water Shadow ****Age- 13 ****Power- flight and anything to do with water, and her eyes glow when shes using them turning them bright blue. ****Team- New mutants ****BY: pinks64831**

**Deme Annabelle Elizabeth Wagner**

**Code name- Mimic ****Age- 13 & 3 quarters ****Power- mimic powers,can see your past by looking into your eyes ****Team- New mutants ****BY: kittycatgirl012**

**Chapter 19: newbies**

It was 6:00 a.m. that morning at the brotherhood house. Pietro was asleep in his bedroom, sprawled out on his bed with empty beer can scattered all over his bed and girls with motorcycle posters covered his walls. Blob and Toad rushed into his room, disrupting his silence with the loud thumping of Blob's footsteps. Pietro jetted up from his bed.

"What do you want!? I'm trying to sleep!" He shouted. Blob held out his hand which held an opened envelope.

Pietro snatched it, pulled out a letter and skimmed through it. "This is from Tabitha." He murmured.

"When did she start sending us mail Yo?" Asked Toad.

Pietro read the letter. "Blob- you had a kid with Tabitha?!" Pietro exclaimed in disbelief.

Toad turned to Blob. Blob shrugged his arms.

"Oh yeah! There was that party we had," he scratched his head, "fourteen years ago,"

"It says you have a daughter named Isabella Dukes and she's coming to meet you on January 5th," pietro read aloud.

"Today is January 5th." Pietro mumbled to himself. He smiled evilly.

Toad's eyes widened. "Hold up- hold up yo- what party!" He asked cluelessly.

Blob smoothed his hand against his face groggily. "I dunno the only thing I remember about that party was the massive hangover I had afterwards." Blob responded.

Ashley, Trina, Toby and Pieter sat in the kitchen eating cereal when Pietro, Blob, and Toad came down still in their underwear and t-shirts.

Toby covered his face with his hand. "Eww! I'm try in' to eat here!" He exclaimed.

Blob and Toad started pouring their own cereal.

"We're getting a new housemate!" Pietro exclaimed gleefully.

"Wow who'd you kidnap this time?" Asked Ashely and she rolled her eyes. Pietro walked over to them. "No- my sweet Ashley, this is blob's daughter." He petted her head.

"Ha! I bet she's so fat she has her own zip-code!" Toby joked.

"Yeah, daddy she won't be able to fit in here- literally!" Ashley snickered.

Tobby slapped his fist against the table in a laughing fit, alarming the groggy Trina as she almost slipped into her bowl of fruity O's.

Ding- Dong! The doorbell sounded all through-out the house. No one got up. Until it sounded a second time and Wanda, in her red robe and black fuzzy slippers came trudging down the steps. "Couldn't any of you gotten off your lazy butts and answered the door!?" She asked.

No one answered. She rolled her eyes and opened the door to reveal and petite young girl with deep blond hair and dark brown eyes. She had a curvy figure but not thick. She wore a blue sweatshirt, blue jeans, and black uggs and a bookbag. Wanda's eyes narrowed, "are you lost?" She asked.

Pietro overheard the conversation and sped in front of Wanda before Isabella could get a word out. "Hello Isabella-" he quickly shook her hand, leading her inside the house, and slammed the door behind her in under a second.

She took a moment to collect herself by scooping her loose strands of honey blonde hair behind her ear.

"Does Fred Dukes live here?" She asked.

Fred aka Blob edged his way over to her. "Yeah- I'm Fred." He said sternly, looking down at her from his massive gut.

"Well- I'm your daughter." She stated firmly.

Wanda's jaw dropped. "You had a child?!" She asked.

"Why is that so hard to believe!?" Shouted Fred.

"What's hard to believe is that she's not an elephant." Retorted Tobby. Tobby and Ashley bursts into laughter while Trina tried to stay awake and Pieter stared as Isabella.

Pietro raised his hand, signaling for quiet. "Hello Isabella, I'm Pietro but you'll referr to me as Quicksilver."

Everyone else introduced themselves.

All spot light was on her.

"Isabella- but everyone calls me Izzy." She said nonchalantly.

"What's your power?" Asked pietro.

Izzy walked over to their fridge and looked at it up and down, sizing it up with her eyes. She pulled her bag off of her shoulder and dropped it on the floor. Then picked up the fridge with her bare hands and lifted it over her head like it was nothing. Toby dropped his spoon in his cereal. Everyone stared wide-eyed. She placed it back down and flung her bag back over her shoulder.

"So where do I sleep?"

"First door to your right." Answered Pietro.

Toby and Ashley stared after her dumbfoundedly, letting their cereal go soggy.

Izzy walked by the drowsy Lance, clad in only his poca-dot boxers and a white t-shirt. He stared after her then turned to everyone else.

"Who's that?"

**Xavier Institute~**

Kitty stood in the planning room with Scott and Rogue. They were discussing the arrival of the new mutants. Scott looked at his watch, "you know, they should be here in a couple hours with Storm and Jean." He said.

"Is Deme Wagner still in prison?" Rogue asked.

Kitty looked over her clip board. "No. We bailed her out, Jean should be picking her up." Kitty stated.

"I' just hope this all doesn't blow up in our faces, I mean we can barely control our own kids," Rogue stated.

"I think we do a pretty good job at taking care of everything. Plus, the Professor created this place is for, to train young mutants." He said.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a loud bang. In the hallway, Danny and Johnny were arguing. "What's your problem with me? I didn't do anything to you," Johhny exclaimed. He noticed the spark of rage in Danny's eyes.

Johhny had been in his room cleaning his side of the room when Danny walked in. Danny threw some trash and it missed his trash can and landed where Johnny was cleaning. Danny refused to pick it up and they started arguing. Danny pushed Johhny out the door causing a loud thump.

"Is it Talia? Look, I'm over you kissing her, I know she loves me and there isn't anything you can do to change that." Then Danny retorted,"well, you know that's funny because I kissed her so good that she said she loved me." He smiled cockily, as if bating Johhny.

Johnny huffed trying to bite back an insult,"yeah, so good that she never came back for seconds."

Kitty sighed,"but the professor was so much better at it."

They ran out to the hallway and saw Danny pouncing on Johnny. Johnny picked him up and threw him off of him. Johnny scrambled to get up from the floor.

"I'm not gonna fight you, you aren't worth it." He stated, trying to walk away.

Danny felt the anger build up in him as got up from the floor and charged head on into Johnny resulting in them punching each other. Kitty screamed.

"Danny get off of him right now young man!" She shouted.

Scott grabbed Danny and rogue held Johnny.

"This isn't over rapunzel." Danny snarled.

**On hour later**

The teens and the adults met up in the foyer, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the new mutants with Jean and Ororo. Danny and Johhny stayed on opposite sides of the room, for fear of another altercation, that would probably scare off the new mutants.

Danny turned to Johhny who stood next to Talia. He glared, and it wasn't long before Johnny returned it.

Jake got tired of standing and plopped down on the couch. He asked,"Are they here yet!?" For the fith time.

As he finished, the door knob slowly turned revealing Ororo along side Jean. They were followed by seven kids.

On girl with long silky black hair and peach skin skanned the foyer with her eyes. "Wow such exquisite enterior, but not as good as my daddy's."

While the others gasped in amazement.

"So you guys must be the new mutants." Rachel said.

"I prefer the term, genetically advanced." Answered a tall lanky boy with huge circle glasses and short black hair.

"How about we start with names." Said Kurt.

The girl with the long black hair said, "I'm Victoria Devitto."

A shorter girl, in a black sweat shirt and had short brown hair said, "I'm Deme Wagner."

Another girl with jet black hair in in a plait. Wearing a blue long sleeved dress with a brown belt, gold locket and a pair of brown boots stood timidly, with her hands behind her back. "I'm Megan miles."

The boy with bug eyed glasses said, "Max Tomlinson."

Another girl with light brown skin and short black hair with her bangs pure white said, "Marina Gonzolez."

A handsome boy with light brown hair and pretty hazel eyes said,"Lucas Robinson." With a Spanish accent.

Lastly there was a tall muscularly built boy with long honey blonde hair, had a head band on his head and wore a tie-dye shirt that had peace written on it. "Alias Williams." He said.

The adults spent thirty minutes reciting the rules for the newbies and orientation then giving them map of the institute.

"Hi I'm Rachel." Rachel greeted Lucas. Lucas smiled handsomely and took her hand to kiss it.

Adam saw this from afar with Jake. Adam balled his hand into a fist.

Kat and Renea introduced themselves to him also and Lucas wasted no time putting his handsome charm on the three girls.

Jake gritted his teeth as he saw Lucas touch Renea's hair.

"Oh, he is so dead In training!"

"I'm with you on that." Adam retorted.

"So what's your power?" They overheard Renea ask.

"I can control your mind- make you do exactly what I want you too." He said as he stroked her cheek.

The group of girls giggled toward each other and their faces flushed.

Jake glared. "I bet that's not even a real power."

Jake quickly ran between the girls and Lucas. "Hey you know I can control minds too- I'm kind of an expert."

Lucas laughed handsomely and flipped his hair. "Okay maybe you can train me some time." Lucas wrapped his arms around the girls as the argued over who would give him a tour of the mansion. They walked off.

Jake stood there befundled. Adam joined him. "Smooth." Adam said sarcastically.

"But I'm supposed to be the hot one!" Jake whinned dramatically.

Talia walked up to Megan, Deme, and Victoria. No one had offered to give them a tour yet and they looked pretty lost.

"Hi I'm Talia." They stared suspiciously at her.

"What are you supposed to be?" Asked Victoria. she was referring to her blue skin and demon like appearance.

Talia looked away uncomfortablely, suddenly feeling self conscious about her appearance.

Megan bit her lip back nervously. Although, Talia did look strange, she figured she was just like her and it wasn't right for Victoria to call her out like that.

"Uhm- Talia, can you show me where was room is?" She asked politely in a shy voice.

"Sure." Talia looked at her schedule and saw that it was in the same hallway as her and Kat's room.

"C'mon," she started with the upstairs.

"You know, my daddy owns like ten mansions." Victoria said.

Talia turned to deme, who seemed pretty quiet and sheltered. Plus she was sick of hearing Victoria talk. "So deme, where are you from?"

Deme looked taken back. "I'm from the streets of Trenton." She said plainly.

Talia's face sank. "Oh."

"We picked her up from the jail." Victoria whispered.

Deme glared at her. "You have something to say Princess?"

Victoria put her hands on her hips. "No. I'm just speaking the truth."

Deme blew a strand of hair out of her face and directed a glare Victoria.

"Um- is this the right time to tell you two that you'll be roommates?" Talia added.

"What?!" Victoria and Deme said in unison.

Tonya and Johhny were guiding Alias and Marina. They found out that Alias was from Texas too and that his powers were to make plant life grown and control plants with his hands when they glowed neon green. Marina was from New Mexico and her powers were discovered when she was in school and suddenly green stinky air surrounded her. It knocked out the majority of her class and she was alarmed to find out it was coming from her hands. She ran home and her parents had her wear huge gloves until her power was under control and she could only contract stinky air from her hands at will. They soon contacted the institute and now she's here.

Tonya nodded her head slowly as she explained her ordeal. She could relate to Marina. Her powers were awkwardly discovered when she was nine in a super market when she accidentally shish kabobed an apple with a spike that came from her palm.

They continued walking until they came to the Danger room door. Tonya stopped abruptly, bringing the door to the newbie's attentions. Tonya grabbed them both by their shoulders and leaned forward them in a secretive way. "I know this place is kinda boring, but behind this door is the coolest room of the entire institute."She said.

They stared curiously.

"Uh... I don't know about this Tonya..." Johnny said.

Tonya poked her brother's chest. "C'mon it's just the danger room, what could happen?" She said carelessly.

Tonya put her hand on the hand skanner. The door opened, granting her access. They all walked in.

From behind them, a female speed demon, Ashley, zoomed through the danger room up to the control room and quickly took a CD out of her pocket and put it into the computer. She turned it on and smiled.

"Someone forgot to log out." And shook her head pitifully. She clicked on files and downloaded all the files on the DVD then zoomed out of the mansion with the DVD in the blink of an eye.

Meanwhile, Danny gave Max a tour of the mansion. Max was clad in huge sweat pants and a sweater and while he carried his bags, he seemed to be whispering to them. Danny stared strangely at him.

They approached the room max would be staying in, which was also the new room Danny was moved to after his altercation with Johnny. Danny opened the door.

Max studied the room in awe. "Wow, this is all mine."

"Yeah- well- no- I'm your roommate." Danny said as he plopped down on his own bed.

Max placed his bags down on his bed. "Okay then." He said calmly.

Danny watched curiously as Max reached down and pulled something from his bag. Then a huge spider leaped into max's hand. Danny yelled and leaped to the head board.

Max petted the spider softly. "You okay Danny?" He asked curiously.

"W-what is that!" He cried.

He petted the spider again. "This is Gordon my turantula. My power is that I can contral bugs and communicate with bugs through my mind." He scratched the spider's chin.

Danny slowly eased back onto his bed. "Okay- well you keep all your creepy crawlers on your side of the room."

**The next day **

At the end of school the jr.x all loaded into the X-van to go home. All except Rachel. She was staying after school for 'School Events Committee'(SEC) a group she signed up for for college credit.

Adam kissed her forehead before he joined everyone else and left. Rachel watched as they pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road.

Rachel walked into the room, where SEC would be held. It was a plain white room with three large pull-out tables. There were three other kids sitting at a table. They all looked up at her as she walked in, as if on cue. Rachel felt her heart race. She began to wonder if staying after school was such a good idea. She decided to push the mutant hate between humans and mutants out of her mind.

She sat down next to a blonde haired girl, who looked to be a seventh grader. She had big pig tails on her head and wore a huge anime sweater with poca-dot jeans. "I'm Shelby." Introduced the girl.

Rachel smiled and said, "I'm Rachel."

A boy with short brown hair and hipster glasses on his face, also wearing a pica-chew shirt said, "I'm Kyle." She shook his hand.

The last boy was Asian and had short black hair and a t-shirt that had, "no texting and driving," on it. "David." He introduced.

Rachel looked around the room for anymore people. But the two other tables were completely barren. "So we're the only ones?" She asked. They nodded slowly.

"You're a mutant right? Like an X-man or an X-woman?" Said Kyle. He studied her with his eyes as if he were a scientist and she was a new found species of life. Rachel shuddered uncomfortably. "Yeah. Sort a."

Shelby took out her phone and brought up a picture if Cyclopes then showed it to the rest of group. "Isn't your dad the Cyclopse?!" She asked.

Rachel nodded slowly, unaware of the fan-base of her father.

"He's the coolest!" Exclaimed Kyle.

"More like the leader! He can shoot super cool lazer beams from his eyes!" David said, interpreting Cyclops using his power.

"And he's a mega hottie!" Shelby exclaimed.

Rachel kept herself from gagging. "What do we do first?" she chimed, happily to be changing the subject.

"Rachel Summers, may I see you in my office please?" Principal Creed interrupted.

The kids suddenly fell quiet.

They turned their attention to Principal Creed who stood in the door way. Rachel look a deep breath as she got up and followed Principal Creed into his office. Creed shut the door behind them when they entered the room. There, Rachel met gaze with Edward Kelly, and his assistant Duncan Mathews.

She covered her mouth, trying to hide her sudden gasp.

"Sit down please." Creed ordered.

Rachel did as she was told, but didn't take her eyes off of Duncan and Mayor Kelly. She shuddered uncomfortably when she noticed the creepy grin on Duncan's face.

She gulped nervously, her throat went dry, "W-what is this about?" she stuttered.

Creed folded his heads on his desk, " You know Mayor Kelly and Mr. Mathews."

She took another deep breath, it scared her out of her wits to be in the same room as the people who once kidnapped her.

"This is one of the schools most biggest fund raisers and if mutants are running a muck, we'll loose money, and I don't like loosing money." Creed explained.

"You see, all activity at the game will be filmed to further deliberate if mutants should be aloud at school funded activities." Mayor Kelly finished.

Rachel stood up. "But that's already been deliberated more than sixteen years ago and mutants have been attending school activities more than two decades."

"Yeah but every event, since then has ended in school destruction." Kelly retorted.

Rachel sighed and sat back down.

"You mutants," Principal Greed began," better be on your best behavior or I'll see to it that you'll never take another step on this campus again."

**So those of you who gave me your OC's, I hope I did them justice. Since no one gave me any boys I had to make my own boy OC's. Just incase you're wondering, this chapter isn't the last time the OC's will be in the story, they will be featured in more chapters throughout the story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! So I've been reading all the reviews from last chapter and I like what I hear! Purple Pixie5, Pinks64831, and Kittycatgirl012, thanks leaving reviews and I'm glad that you all enjoyed the chapter and that you enjoyed the way I portrayed your characters and anyone else who enjoyed it and left a review, faved, or followed: thanks a lot for the support! **

**Chapter 20:**

After SEC, Jean pulled up in her van at the parking lot of Bayville High. Rachel waved goodbye to her friends Shelby, Kyle, and David then got in the car with her mother. "So how was your club?" Asked Jean. Rachel sat quietly for a moment, the only thought present on her mind was what Principal Creed had said.

Jean turned to her daughter while she tried her best to avoid her mother's gaze. "Honey- are you alright?" Jean asked concernedly.

"Yeah." She lied unconvincingly.

Jean's eyes softened. She didn't need her telepathy to know when something was wrong with her daughter. "Rachel,your father and I went to a school board meeting and they are deliberating whether mutant students should still go to school sponsored events."

Rachel sighed heavily,"But mother- didn't they already settle that, when you where in high school?"

"Yes, but according to Kelly, that was temporary."

Jean stopped at a red light. Her eyes narrowed as she thought back to her years in high school. Her popularity became nothing after their mutant secret was broad-casted and their fight to be accepted by the public was difficult. When her kids were merely babies, she hoped that the world would have evolved from such ignorance and harshness toward mutants so that her children wouldn't have to fight, and seeing her daughter so upset about it broke her heart.

Rachel's baby pink lips folded into a frown. Jean placed her hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine, we just have to hope for the best."

Once word of the deliberation got to the other X-kids, they were on edge about it. Adam, being the leader of the team, said that they should encourage each other to lay low and avoid any human conflict.

**Two Weeks Later**

It was the night of the big game and everyone in school was more focused on the football game than them anyway.

The X-van pulled up in the in front of the school. Everyone except for Rachel and Adam ran into the school. He went to park the car, and she wanted him to walk her to class. Once Adam had the van parked, he flung his book bag over his shoulder and they began walking into the school.

Rrring! Their eyes widened. "Oh no the bell!" They raced down the desolate hallway, where they stook out like soar thumbs.

Meanwhile, in her office, she overheard the sounds of loud footsteps coming from the hallway. That couldn't be right- all bells have rung so all students should be in their homerooms. She contimplated giving the hallway roamers each a detention slip as she made her way into the hallway.

Adam and Rachel were stopped when she stood in front of them, eyeing them irritatly.

"Good morning Miss. Marsh." They squealed in unison.

'so much for laying low.' Adam thought.

Miss. Marsh was their vice principal. She was known for being harsh and strict, especially in the mornings.

"You're both late to homeroom- why?" she asked.

Rachel's head hung between her arms. "We're sorry Miss. Marsh."

She raised an eyebrow. All of a sudden, her hand reached up and grabbed Adam's face. He was confused but didn't bother to resist for fear of a detention. She studied his face closely then let him go.

"Get to class- and maybe this little incident won't get to Principal Creed."

They sighed a sigh of relief and scooted to their classes.

Miss. Marsh walked back into her office and sat at her desk calmly. She sighed and eased back into her chair.

"He looks so much like his father." she said to herself.

Suddenly, her olive toned skin changed to deep blue, similiar to Adam and Talia's skin tones and her Dark brown hair became short and cherry red.

It was a powerful shapeshifting mutant named, Mystique.

**Meanwhile**

Students poured into the hallways as the bell for next period rang. They all seemed to have one thing on their minds, The Big Game! All the girls went crazy over Chad and he adored the attention as he walked down the hallway, with _his_ girl, the head cheerleader for the Bayville Hawks, Alice Gram, on his arm.

Kat and Nathan were also in that hallway. As Chad walked past them, he gave Nathan a dirty look. All week long, people have been putting notes on his locker and even the teachers, telling him to stick with his own kind. Nathan didn't care though, he loved Kat and could handle anything the mutant haters threw his direction.

Kat leaned back up from her locker, carrying her physics book. Nathan put his arm around her as they started walking down the hall, showing all of them that he didn't care what they thought.

"Nathan, are you going to the game tonight?" she asked him.

Nathan pulled himself out of his thoughts,"Yeah, why not?"

They walked behind a row of lockers. "Because this is my problem, not yours, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel like you have to go just because your girlfriend's a mutant."

"Hey- I want to go to this game tonight, not only to support you, but to see what all the rave is about." he motioned to the large sign in the middle of the hallway about the game.

Kat giggled. "Okay- then I'll see you there."

**Meanwhile**

Talia was hand-in-hand with Johnny as they walked through the hallway. She was nervous and had a heavy feeling inside her chest as he held her hand.

Just before Johnny showed up at her locker, to walk her to chemistry class, which he did everyday, Tonya and Renea were talking to her about the Game. Renea mentioned that she and Rachel were talking about it earlier and she could see the nervousness in her eyes. Talia retorted saying how she could relate, that all this was wearing on her nerves as well. Tonya added that she wasn't frightened all, that she would be more happy if they didn't have to wake up every morning at 5:30am to go to a place where everyone associates them as _freaks_. She'd much rather stay at home and beat Jake's butt on the basketball court. Renea was quick to remind her that Professor Summers would load them with more work than a college professor, which immediatly shut Tonya up.

The girls quickly switched to other topics and got to the topic of the fight. Talia gasped when she heard Renea mention a fight that she hadn't heard about. "What fight?" she had said. They stared questioningly at her.  
>"You didn't hear about the fight?" Renea asked. Talia raised an eyebrow. "Was it Jake and Lucas. I heard Adam mention that Jake doesn't like him too much."<p>

Tonya shook her head. "No, My brother and Danny. They were on the ground punching the scum out of eachother."

Renea added,"Yeah, Jake found out by reading Danny's mind and now everyone knows!"

Talia's eyes softened. The words they were saying seemed so unreal to her. Not her Johnny. The words seemed even more unreal as they walked hand-in-hand together through the hall. The same hand that tenderly grasped her hand, the same hand that plays beautifully on his guitar, and the same hand that she thought was harmless and gentle, was used to physically harm someone and he didn't even tell her!

Johnny could tell by the tense and shy demeaner of his girlfriend that something wasn't right.

She noticed him staring at her and rolled her eyes, overting them to the wall.

He let go of her hand. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

She squinted her eyes at him. "I dunno did you?"

He was confused, what was her problem? What did he do wrong?

"What's wrong?"

Talia rolled her eyes at him and walked away, on her own. She turned to him before she was all the way down the hallway and said

"Guess!?" Her agitated voice echoed through the hallway.

Johnny took a deep breath and blew a strand of thick dark brown hair out of his face and watched as she stomped off on her own.

**Xavier Institute**

The newbies, which is what they decided to call themselves, were in the danger room, having a training session with Shadowcat and Colossus.

They wore their uniforms which highly resembled the ones that the New Mutants wore. After the X-men figured out their powers, each one decided upon a codename.

Victoria is known as Perfection.

Megan is Water Shadow

Max is Insect

Alias is Brother Nature

Marina is Skunk

Lucas is Mastery

It was Perfection against Insect and he pulled his turantula Gordon out of a small pocket on his uniform.

He placed his fingers on his temples and closed his eyes as he telepathically spoke to the spider.

Victoria stared questioningly at him, wondering when he was ready to be beaten.

The others watched.

"Get her Gordon!" He suddenly belted out. Gordon leaped from Max's palm and onto Victoria's head.

Her body suddenly froze up as her eyes slowly overted to the top of her head.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed.

Everyone broke out into laughter.

Gordon had sucessfully wrapped her in thin web and leaped from her head and back to Max/Insect's palm.

"Uhhhgg! I'm gonna need a shower!" She whined as she pulled slimy web from her hair.

"Maybe you should give Little Miss Perfect her shower." Deme whispered to Megan.

Megan shot water out of her palm toward Victoria until she was soaked.

Victoria screamed again.

"Hey you said you needed a shower." Megan laughed.

Deme high-fived her.

The room erupted into another round of laughter, while Victoria freaked out.

Kitty watched as the newbies played from the control room. She giggled to herself, but tried to hide it for Victoria's sake.

Kitty and Colossus were up in the control room. Colossus was searching the computer for the files for all the students on it. Kitty turned to him.

"Did you find it?" She asked.

He turned from the computer and shook his head no. "Cyclopse said it was very important, but I have no Idea where it could have went."

Kitty wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace.

"Well maybe you should take a break and help me supervise these kids. It's just technology, I'm sure the file will turn up in some folder or something."

He nodded in agreement. Breathing in, he smelt her perfume, the same perfume she had worn last night on their date. They really hit it off and he felt that she could be the one for him. Like his mother would say, he's not getting any younger.

"MISS KITTY!" whinned Victoria at the top of her lungs. This broke them out of their thoughts. Kitty pulled herself away from him and raced to the door.

Before her body was out the door, she turned to colossus and said," I'll see you tonight."

he smiled.

**Bayville High**

Ringggg!

Talia stood in the lunchline silently as she got her food. There were two lunchlines in the cafeteria and only human students would stand in one and the mutants went to the other. She got a weird look from each lunch lady, but she was used to that. Meanwhile, Danny entered the line next to her, un knowing that it was her until he looked at her.

"Hi Talia." he greeted.

She looked up at him, since he was almost a foot taller than her.

"Don't _Hi_ me! I know what you did to my boyfriend you jerk!"

He looked taken back. "I'm not a jerk. I- was just being a guy- guys fight- _Your boyfriend_ is a_ guy_ right?"

Talia turned to him sharply. "He's more of a man than you are!"

Danny rose his hands infront of himself in self defense. "Chill- I was just kidding. He really shouldn't let his girlfriend fight his fights." he mummbled the last part.

"He doesn't know that I know about the fight."

Danny followed her as she slid down the line.

"Well- that doesn't make him the honest one- does it- I mean, if you don't have honesty in a relationship, what do you have? If I had a wonderful girlfriend like you, I wouldn't keep any secrets from you- even when we were friends, I was honest with you-"

Danny slid closer to her, and slid his tray so that it was right next to hers.

"Don't play innocent- I know that Johnny was provoked and I have no intentions of leaving him for you, so back off!" She stormed away.

Danny heavily sighed.

Pieter slid next to him sipping a juice box. "Smooth- I took notes, but was she supposed to walk away angrily?"

**Two hours later**

Jake sat in front of his bedroom mirror styling his red-orange hair in a pointed upward style with thick jell.

Adam walked into the room swinging the X-van keys around his pointer finger then catching them back in his palm.

"Dude are you ready yet? The van is running."

Jake sprayed some calone on his shirt then followed Adam down the stairs.

As they walked down the steps, Adam asked, "so why are you getting dresses up?"

Referring to him wearing his new outfit while Adam just wore an old blue sweater and jeans.

"Well there's a girl I've been interested in."

Adam raised a thick black eyebrow.

"Renea?"

Jake shook his head no.

"Not exactly- I mean she's hot and all but her dad hates me-" They stepped side by side down the steps.

"But Alice on the other hand- She's all that- The whole package." He cooed. His eyes widened as he pictured her in his mind.

Adam shook his head, "Look, Alice- is the type of girl to use a guy, she's not real and besides that, if you're gonna do anything, don't do it tonight- remember we have to keep a low profile."

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Ok father." He joked referring to how bossy his father is.

**Meanwhile**

Talia was fixing her hair in the bathroom. Johnny stood outside the door. He put his hand up against it and knocked hesitantly.

"Tal- Talia- can we talk?"

She rolled her eyes from inside the bathroom as she ran a thin comb through her hair.

"No- I'm busy!" she responded.

Johnny huffed and blew a strand of hair out of his face. He pulled his hair back out of his face. "Please- Talia!" He begged.

She rolled her eyes again and flung the door open. Johnny moved back startled.

"What is it?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"What did I do wrong!?"

She hastily walked passed him. He followed her.

"Please tell me!" He pleaded.

She spun around to him."Tell me the truth!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked thoroughly confused.

"Why did you fight Danny?" she asked sterning.

It felt like a long period of time for Talia while Johnny stared at her with his mouth clenched. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't answer her.

Johnny, on the other hand, was thinking of a rebuttle, but his mind just froze, he clenched his mouth in attempt to hold back any unthoughtout responses.

She growned with frustration. He wouldn't face her- his own girlfriend! She thought that she meant enough to him that he'd atleast be honest with her, but his actions currently were counter-acting that claim. This made her so upset that she tore the silver necklace that he had given her for their aniversary from her neck and threw it to the ground as a small tear escaped her eye. She walked away from him.

He bent down slowly and picked up the tin silver jewlery. His heart sank to his stomach when his mind finally came to the conclusion: She had walked away and she wasn't coming back. He balled it up in his fist and stared after her.

**Later**

The X-van pulled up in the school parking lot. Talia, Johnny, Tonya and Kat got out of the X-van, they told everyone else they were going to meet up with Nathan and find some seats.

Jake smoothed out the minor kinks in his hair when he saw Alice standing by the bleachers practicing her cheer routine.

He began to walk over to her, when he felt something hold him back.

Adam was grabbing the back of his shirt collar.

"Don't even think about it." Adam said.

Rachel waved to her friends Shelby, David and Kyle.

She grabbed Adam's arm, pulling him off of Jake.

"C'mon let's go meet my friends!" she cooed.

Rachel and Adam grouped up with her friends.

Renea and Jake were left alone.

Jake turned and saw Adam was busy meeting Rachel's friends and found that it was his time to make a move on Alice.

He began walking over to her.

"Aren't you going to the bleachers?" Renea asked him.

He turned to her. "No, I'm going to talk to Alice."

"Oh, well good luck with that." she said sarcastically with the rolling of her eyes and the flip of her hair.

She walked away, in search for everyone else.

'He is such a loser.' she thought.

Jake smirked at the thoughts he read in her mind.

He maneuvered over to Alice as she stretched, bent over in her short red cheerleading skirt. Jake grinned.

"Hey Alice."

She bent up and eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you doing here, this section is for players only." She said

Jake slid closer to her.

"Well baby I'm definitely a player."

Alice giggled.

"I'm only into football players."

"Then I'll become a football player." He exclaimed.

"Well you already missed sign-ups."

"Then why you don't you put in a good word for me?"

Chad suddenly came up from behind Alice wrapped his arms around her waist and made out with her in front of Jake.

He pulled away from his girlfriend and looked down at Jake,"You lost muti?"

"No actually, we were in the middle of a conversation."

Chad got in Jake's face so that the front of his football jersey bumped Jake's chest.

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

Jake balled his hands into fists.

From the corner of his eye he saw a man in a bulky gray suit with black shades on his eyes. He had an overt blue tooth on his ear and was staring straight at Jake as if waiting for him to do something wrong so he can report it to Mayor Kelly.

Jake loosed his fists.

He heavily sighed and shot daggers at Chad with his eyes before turning to join the rest of his friends on the bleachers.

Chad cracked a cocky smirk across his face.

"You better watch yourself mutant, you don't want you and your loser friends getting kicked out of Bayville High." Chad called after him.

Alice giggled.

Jake rolled his eyes and went into the bleachers.

**Meanwhile**

Danny and Pieter walked to the game. They waited a moment for the light to change to cross the street then walked briefly to the other sidewalk.

"So why didn't you go with your 'house mates' to the game?" Asked Pieter.

Danny looked down at the ground.

"The same reason you didn't go with yours, I don't fit in with them."

"Well I think your house mates are pretty cool, better than mine anyway..." Pieter murmured.

Danny thought a moment.

"Why don't you leave?"

Pieter sighed. "I'm the only human in a house full of mutants, I won't go very far."

**Bayville High**

Tonya took out her I-phone and read the time.

"Oh look, the game is almost half way over and nothing bad happened!"

"Mutants are here to stay!" Jake and Adam exclaimed then high-fived eachother.

Graydon Creed stood at the far edge of the field, where he could have a clear view of the bleachers. He looked up at them and saw his son sitting amongst mutants.

He gritted his teeth.

'I just need one little flaw- one little ounce of power and these mutants are out of my school for good,' he thought menacingly.

**Meanwhile**

Danny and Pieter finally made it to the game and took their seats in the bleachers.

"I wonder if they started the fire works yet?" Danny asked.

Pieter cringed. 'I sure hope not.' He thought.

Boom! Bang! The crowd roared as fire works shot over their heads and exploded into multicolor specks in the sky.

**Meanwhile**

Mayor Kelly and Duncan sat in a gray car in the parking lot closest to the foot ball field. They watched as fireworks soared into the air and as their gullible fellow humans sat beside these freaks and acted as if they were in no danger. This made Kelly's blood boil. He scowled at the thought. He once ran the high school so he knew how dangerous the mutants could get.

He turned to Duncan who was sharing a similar thought. He thought about the day when Greed brought Rachel in his office to alert her of the potential mutant banning, and he really got a good look at her. She looked so much like Jean that it amazed him. From her red-orange hair to her lime green eyes, she was Jean's twin. Execept for her short curvy figure and short orange hair. Part of Duncan wished things would have ended differently between him and Jean in highschool but another part still feels betrayed that she kept her mutant powers a secret from him and that all mutants are monsters.

"Those X-men should have been taken care of before, maybe their little spawns wouldn't be running a muck in the school." Kelly thought out loud.

Duncan nodded in agreement toward his boss.

**Meanwhile **

"Oh look at this, the head quarterback Chad has the ball and is now halfway to the score line and hasn't even been touched!" exclaimed the announcer Jeff.

"Isn't that amazing Mark?"

Mark nodded, "Oh yes, Bayville is winning against Rosewood 34 to 23."

Trina and Toby climbed up the announcer's tower. They stood in the darkness, shielded from the sight of the people surrounding the tower in the bleachers.

Trina clicked a button on her blue tooth to review a call.

It was Ashley. "Let's start some trouble, cousin."

Trina's lips, colored with black lip-stain, curled into a smirk, "I_ love_ trouble."

She nodded at her brother.

Tobby's tongue extended from his mouth and snatched a micro-phone from Mark and it landed in Ashley's grasp.

"Hey!" cried Mark.

Ashley sped from a low profile seat on the bleachers to the center of the field. The players stared at her confusedly.

"This is pretty strange, folks, it seems this is half time." announced Jeff.

Soon her peers: Tobby and Trina, joined her.

The spot light man shined the light on them which exposed their new costumes.

Ashley held the micro-phone in the air as if she were a performer and the curtains had just opened beginning her performance. Sadly, this wasn't a performance, no matter how much the X-kids hoped, this was all too real.

**That's all for this chapter folks! So review, favorite, or follow if you like and I'll be back(eventually) with chapter 21.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello readers! I'm so appreciative of the comments that I've gotten on chapter 20 and now I've finally finished ****chapter 21.**

**Chapter 21:**

On a quiet street corner is where an old empty motel stood. The door to room 154 opened to a dark figure. That figure treked down the sidewalk into the dark of night. The street lamp's light shined upon the figure, showing a blue face clad in a black cloak. It looked to both it's sides then continued on until it reached a cavity between two buildings. Turning around to check for witnesses, it turned back around to another dark figure resembling a demon. Along side him was a young female who was completely covered in a brown cloak.

"Azazel." spoke the figure.

Stepping forward into the dim light of the lamp post, his red skin shown as well as his ear to ear smile.

"Hello Raven."

She rolled her eyes.

"Give me the girl and be gone!" She barked.

His smile dropped.

"What happened to Hello?"

"The girl!"

Azazel moved back, revealing the young female to Mystique.

"There, I have her."

She nodded in approval.

Azazel looked up from the child.

"You know Raven I don't do favors. I always expect something in return."

Mystique crossed her arms and sighed.

"Alright," she said with a high level of irritation in her voice, "what do you want?"

A slick smile crossed his lips.

He placed his hand on the motionless girl's shoulder.

"I'll give you Illyana Rasputin if you..." he took a moment to think, "Give me the location of my son."

Mystique laughed. "That's all- for a second there I thought you'd have me beg."

He laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" She asked in curiosity.

"That's my business, I just need you to provide me with his address."

"Alright." She answered.

Azazel gave Illyana over to Mystique and in return, she told him Kurt's location.

Azazel turned to walk off into the darkness.

"Nice doing business with you, Raven."

"Bye Azazel." She looked down at Illyanna once he was gone.

"Now- how about we make you feel right at home."

Illyana looked up at her timidly.

**Bayville High**

"We have to do something before they ruin our chance at Bayville High!" Johnny exclaimed.

"No- that's what they want. They want us to do something." Adam retorted.

Danny and Pieter watched in astonishment.

He turned to Pieter. "Did you know this was going to happen?" He asked.

Pieter sighed and looked down at his shoes.

Danny looked forward at the field.

"We have to do something." He whispered.

The commenting of others on the bleachers filled their ears.

Pieter stayed quiet.

Danny turned back to him.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" he asked slightly perturbed.

Pieter looked up at Danny and at once, Danny noticed a purple bruise on his face that he hadn't noticed before.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm just as useless as any other human."

Danny's eyes softened.

"Well I'm going to help." He left Pieter and went to join his fellow Jr.X-men.

Trina noticed Danny walking down from his seat on the bleachers and whispered something to her brother.

Toby laughed then grinned.

She lifted her hand and almost, as if in sync, just as Danny took a step on the grassy field below the bleachers, the land below him asended and threw him half-way across the field. Dirt and grass flew up in the air as he glidded into the ground.

They all stood up in unison from the bleachers.

"We have to do something!" exclaimed Rachel.

They all began walking down the bleachers to confront their antagonists.

Nathan grabbed Kat's wrist instictively.

She yanked her arm back.

"Nathan there is nothing you can say that will stop me from kicking their a- butts."

He leaped infront of her.

"Didn't you see what they did to your brother! You're no match for them, you'll get hurt!"

Kat looked down from the bleachers at her friends who were already down there and were clothed in their X-uniforms. They each had upgraded X-watches that with one button, had them conviently clothed in their uniforms, then to her brother who still lie in the dirt halfway across the field.

She turned back to Nathan.  
>"I love you, but if you don't move, I'll move you!"<p>

Nathan slid out of Kat's path.

She treked down the bleachers.

"What's your big plan- eh- do you really think you're going to gain anything from this?" Nightshade asked.

"Just redeption, why?" Ashley answered.

"Just leave- it's nine against three." Renea countered.

"Oh right, let's even the playing field," Ashley snapped her fingers, as more foes emerged from the darkness of the bleachers and onto the field.

Emma Frost, Izzy Dukes, Pyro, Polaris, X23 and Pieter.

They shuddered at the formiddable group.

"You Traitor!" Earthquake(Kat) hollared at Pieter.

He looked up with saddess in his eyes.

"You are not destorying this school!" exclaimed Nightshade.

"Who's gonna stop us?"

**Meanwhile**

Kelly and his troops were escorting the viewers out of the bleachers.

Duncan turned toward the mutants.

"Shouldn't we be attacking them?"

"Wait- we have to evacuate the humans first." Kelly answered.

Creed walked to the men. "What's going on? Why aren't you exterminating those mutants!"

"The guns have a high powered radioation level which can be harmful to most humans, but deadly to mutants."

Nathan, Kyle, Shelby and David watched the field, nothing was happening, they were just standing there, exchanging words.

They watched until a soldier directed them off the bleachers.

While being forced off the field Nathan turned to his father, "Please dad! Please don't hurt them!"

Creed payed a blind eye to his son's pleads and directed the soldiers to remove them from the premises.

**Meanwhile**

Nightshade and Jake conversed silently in their minds about what their next move should be.

_They're way too strong, there is no way we can survive this!_ Jake thought.

_We have to try Jake- that Emma Frost chick- I've heard of her, she has telepathic powers like yours, keep her busy. _Nightshade thought.

Jake nodded.

"What are we gonna do?" X-girl whispered to Nightshade.

"Take them on." He whispered.

**Meanwhile**

Kitty and Piotr were on their second date at the cafe.

Kitty began to feel at ease with her new found male attention from Piotr. She adored every second she spent with him, but constantly felt hesitant towards him, since the last man she'd been with was Lance.

Piotr stirred his coffee with his straw as Kitty stared at him.

Things had gone quiet for a while between the two.

"Kitten- I'm going back to Russia." He suddenly said.

She was at first surprised by his sudden statement; then came a heavy feeling in her chest.

"Not forever- I'll be gone for two weeks and I was wondering if you'd come with me." He said with his thick Russian accent.

Suddenly a gaunt hairy man in dirty clothes and a sign strapped to his chest which had the words _Beware of Mutants_ written in red sharpie marker on it, bolted through the doors of the cafe, stealing the attention of the couple.

"Bayville High is being taken over by mutants!" His raspy voice bellowed.

Kitty and Piotr turned to eachother in concern.

**Meanwhile**

X23 emerged two tall long claws from each of her fists.

"Are we gonna fight- or what?" She asked.

She leaped from next to Polaris and Emma and attacked Renea. Renea leaped back to avoid getting sliced by her retractable claws.

Renea quickly pulled her glove off and chemically charged it; then threw it at X23. She then screamed, "DUCK FOR COVER!" and leaped behind a short wall.

X23 was left uncontious by the explosion and the explosion left a massive gaping tear in the ground.

Ashley frowned with unsatisfaction."Wow- I figured she'd be stronger than that."

Renea approached her,"Now it's your turn!"  
>Ashley speed behind Renea, and tapped her back.<br>"Hi- slow poke." She teased. Renea turned to knock her with her fist, but she ran like a flash back to her starting position.

"Jake could you help me out here!" she shouted, as Jake took on Emma.

"Sorry-just a little busy-sweetheart." He managed to say. It was difficult for him to block Emma's telepathy from his mind, it was like they were having a thumb war inside their heads.

Emma turned to Renea and immediatly sent her painful shock wave telepathy into the girl's mind.

"Ahhhh!" Renea howled and crumpled to her ground as her head throbbed.

Jake tried to keep focus on Emma, she was slowly prying her way into his mind.

Toby kicked and punched Nightshade, almost making him fall, but failing tremendiously.

Nighshade teleported behind him and punched him in the back, knocking him down. Toby fell onto the ground, but steadied himself with his hands.

"Call it off Toby." He ordered (reffereing to the fight)

Toby laughed. "You really think it will be that easy?" he asked.

Toby leaped from the ground and back into combat position.

He knocked Nightshade off balance and leaned over him.  
>"Oh- I guess someone has weak ankles."<p>

His eyes widened, "How-how-"

"Oh we just stole your files from the institute. We know everything about you now- your strengths and weaknesses."

Nightshade had half a mind to retreat his team, they were too strong- too powerful.

He took a deep breath and shook the thought from his mind-_ No that's not an option- we have to finish this._

He swung himself up from the ground and punched Toby until he lay unconscious.

Jake had reversed his complication with Emma. She was suddenly getting distracted and he over powered her mental strength and used his telepathy to send mental bolts into her mind to render her unconscious. Emma crumpled down slowly. Once he was sure of her defeat, he ran over to Renea, who still was unconscious.

"Over here pretty boy!" called Ashely. He looked up and saw Alice and Chad being dangled by a rope of black hex magic over the deep canals in the ground.

"Ahhhhh!" Alice whailed.

Jake saw Emma begin to revive herself then turned back to the situation.

"Let them go." He said.

Ashley agreed. Trina deluted the hex power from around them, thus making them fall. Jake used his telekinesis to catch them, but was immediatly struck by a mental bolt. Emma had fully awakened and was mentally sedating him.

Jake struggled to levitate them from over the gaping crack and onto the solid ground, but managed to do it before he blanked out. Chad took off running off the field before Alice could even get up. She went to Jake and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, before she followed Chad off the field.

Earthquake ran over to her brother, Danny. He was still unconscious. She investigated his head and saw a massive bump petruding from it.

Nocturne, being extremely flexiable like her father, twisted and turned to dodge Polaris's metal daggers.

"Stay still you leaping lizard!" Polaris snapped.

"Oh- so we're calling names now, well atleast I don't have grass hair." Nocturne countered.

Polaris growled.

"I'm the daughter of Magneto- the most powerful mutant of all-** How dare you**!" She yelled.

Nocturne rolled her eyes. She shot red blasts of power at Polaris. Debris and smoke went into the air, camoflauging Polaris. When the smoked cleared. A metal shield was revealed to have blocked her power blast and Polaris used the piece of metal to slam Nocturne against the brick wall.

"Ahhggg." she yelped.

"Serves you right lizard."

Nocturne growled.

Proudstar(Johnny) was studying Renea's unconscious body(trying to make sure she was still breathing) , when he looked over and saw Nocturne's situation.

Polaris slowly strengthened the grip of the sheet of metal around Nocturne's waist with the intention to painfully and slowly make her suffer.

"Are you afraid?" asked Polaris.

Nocturne stiffly shook her head. _Don't let the enemy see your weakness. _

"You should be."

Proudstar looked back at Renea and concluded that she'd be alright and took off across the field toward Polaris and Nocturne.

The metal was now so tight the she couldn't breath. Her face would turn blue if it wasn't already.

Proudstar panicked when he saw her pass out.

_Let her go already! Oh-my-gosh- she's gonna kill her!_

The lack of breath in Nocturne's body just encouraged Polaris to make the metal tighter.

Proudstar wouldn't let that happen. He ignored the fear that he felt inside and extended his hand toward Polaris. He was far behind her so she didn't notice. Suddenly his eyes glowed a neon blue color as opposed to hazel.

Polaris had suddenly stopped her deed and froze. Her body tensed when she felt the bone tingling terror enter her mind. Her eyes turned blue as well, as she weakened. The metal was still on Nocturne. Proudstar had to strengthen the terror that took route in Polaris's mind. The glow in his eyes intensified as Polaris fell on the ground. The metal retracted from Nocturne's waist and she fell from the wall into Proudstar's arms.

He waited for her to gasp.

After a moment, she finally gasped.

She opened her eyes and quickened her breathing.

"Owwch- " she groaned. "It hurts to breath."

Proudstar looked down at her abdomine which had tears in the fabric of her uniform as well as pigemented dark purple bruises on her skin from where the metal squeezed her.

"You're gonna be okay." He whispered.

Meanwhile, X-girl and Pyro were further off in the field having a fire fight.

Pyro shot fire at her, which her body immediantly obsorbed because of her powers. She waited until she had obsorbed enough of his fire to blast it back at him from her hands.

Pyro flinched.

"Someone needs to teach you a lesson little gal." Pyro exclaimed with his thick australian accent.

X-girl kicked him, but he grabbed her foot and flipped her over on her butt.

"You loose." He taunted.

Then he blasted more fire at her. Her body fought to obsorb it, while her uniform was burnt to a crisp.

"Stop!" X-girl yelled and ascended into the air with a trail of fire at her feet.

Here eyes shown red like a flame.

She blasted more fire at him, breaking his machine. Once the smoke cleared, Pyro was gone.

**Meanwhile**

Kelly waited for one of his soldiers to confirm that all humans had been evacuated. Pieter over heard them and ran off the field unsuspected.

"Steady your guns." Kelly ordered over his blue tooth.

The mutants suddenly realised that they were surrounded by men in army attire and large nuclear looking guns pointed at them.

Trina groaned and exploded most of the guns.

Kelly gasped.

"Oh crap- section E- retreat!" he commanded.

Nightshade and Toby were back in combat.

"Look, we need to stop- there are guns being pointed at us!" Nightshade reasoned. Toby didn't care. He flung himself at Nightshade and they began fist fighting.

X-girl saw a gunner aiming his gun at Nightshade.

"Nightshade!" she shouted from across the field. He didn't seem to hear her, so she shouted his name again.

Then she ran across the field, as fast as her legs could manage and jumped on him, knocking him to the ground just as the blast went over their heads.

Toby was almost hit. Trina saw more guns and explodeded the rest of them.

Creed frowned at Kelly and Duncan.

"My school!"

Kelly called the soldiers on his blue tooth.

"All sections evacuate! Now!"

Kelly, Duncan and Creed left the field.

**Meanwhile**

Shadowcat and Colossus had just informed the other X-men of the insident and were on their way to the football field.

They pulled up in the parking-lot just in time to see Kelly, Creed and Ducan along with the other soldiers leaving the field.

"Oh no." Shadowcat said.

They ran up to the field and were adressed by Emma Frost, Izzy, Trina, Toby and Ashely.

"Emma-" muttered Colossus.

"This is over. Leave now!" Shadowcat exclaimed.

"And what makes you think we'll do that lady?" Toby countered.

Shadowcat crossed her arms. "Because the rest of the X-men are on their way over right now."

Colossus stepped infront of Shadowcat.

"Leave NOW. "He ordered.

Ashley, Izzy, Trina and Toby picked up Polaris and left.

Emma looked Colossus up and down then smiled.

"Alright- I'll leave- but I'm looking forward to a rematch sometime soon- and please don't send these pathetic kids." Emma left the field.

The X-men soon joined Kitty and Colossus on the field.

Most were horrified by what they saw.

Nightcrawler and Daytipper went over to Nocturne.

"She's hurt really bad." Proudstar said.

Nightcrawler picked up his daughter.

Cyclopse retrieved Jake's unconscious body.

Rogue and Gambit found Renea.

Kitty and Colossus found Danny and Katrina. Kitty lightly touched her son's bump.

He had dirt stained all over his clothes and face.

"We have to get him to the infirmary."

That night, the infirmary was extremely busy. Jake and Renea were tested for mental damage(They found none thankfully) then sent to their rooms to recover, Talia was treated for two broken ribs and internal bleeding, and Danny was treated for a concussion.

The next morning, Johnny visisted Talia's infirmary room. He walked in and saw Amanda was in the room.

"Hi Johnny." Amanda greeted.

Talia turned her head to him.

He waved awkwardly, half expecting Talia not to want to see him.

"Hi Johhnny." Talia's voice wavered.

Amanda got up. "I'll go get you some pain killers."  
>"ok mom." Talia responded.<p>

Amanda left the room.

Johnny came closer to her.

"How are you feeling?"

Talia sighed. "I don't really feel anything because of all the pain killers." she smiled.

Johnny wouldn't smile.

"Babe- I'm okay relax." she assured him.

He sat down at the head of her bed.

"I was just so afraid-" He muttered.

Talia reached her hand over and grasped his hand.

"I love you."

Johnny looked up into her eyes.

"I love you too."

Amanda soon came back into the room with Talia's pain killers and Johnny left the room while she took her medicine.

He smiled to himself. He was happy to see that she was doing good.

_She'd be doing much better if you didn't hesitate to use your power._ a familiar voice spoke.

Johnny turned, but no one was in the hallway except him.

He quickened his breathing.

"It can't be." he muttered. The entire hallway turned a dark blue- ish color as Johnny delved into his mind. His heart rate quickened.

_I'm back Johnny and this time I'm here to stay._

**So that's all folks. Lately I've been really lazy and I finished finals for school a while ago so that's why I've been absent for a while, but since it's summer(Yay!) I'm going to try to be more frequent with my updating. Remember: don't forget to Follow, Favorite or Review; see you again next time!**

**Bye~**


	22. Chapter 22

Hello! I'm back with the next chapter.

Chapter 22:

The damp air covered the foggy sky around the town of Bayville. The gray foreboding clouds fortold a heavy rain, so Danny knew that if he was going to do this, he'd have to do it now. He thought this as he stood by the window of his bedroom then threw on his gray hoodie and ran down the steps toward the Institute front doors.

It had been three weeks since the battle at the highschool, and they hadn't been to school since. Danny had scars on his face from his injury during the battle. He had missed the entire fight, since he had passed out from his injury.

Danny ran out the doors, and was making his way toward the gate when he heard his name being shouted from afar.

He stopped right before the gate and turned around as Tonya started running toward him. Her large curly dark brown hair tucked under the hood of her hoodie.

"Where are you going, didn't your mom say you should be resting in your room?" she asked between breaths.

Danny shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm going to the park."

"It's going to rain." She said pointing to the sky.

Danny sighed and pulled his hood over his head.

"See you later." He said, before he phased through the gate and ran in the direction of the Bayville city park.

Danny walked onto the moist grass that covered the park and looked around. Everyone had the good sense to stay home, besides him.

The only other inhabittance on the green field was the small bugs which hid in the grass and the small birds that fed on them.

Suddenly,the silhouette of a teenage boy emerged from the thick gray fog.

"Pieter." He said.

Pieter walked up to him. Pieter was also wearing a hoodie, an over sized black hoodie with the hood so far over his head that it cast a shadow on his face making only his pale blue eyes visible.

"Hi." He greeted in a anxious tone.

"What's up?" Danny asked casually.

Pieter looked taken back.

"Don't you remeber what happened at the game?" He asked. He had expected that Danny called him to this location to scream at him or beat him up, not to ask him _what's up_.

Danny turned to him with his eyes suddenly wider than usual.

"No- actually- I don't remeber anything from that night." He stated.

Pieter's eyes softened. If that was true, then he didn't remember Pieter sitting back like a coward and not coming to his side after he got hurt.

Pieter looked at Danny's face for a solid minute and saw the scares on his face. One right below his eye. Pieter got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Your face." Danny said, awakening him from his thoughts.

Pieter turned away from Danny so that all he could see was the dark shadow the hood cast on his face.

"You have a black eye." Danny said.

Pieter heaved a laughed. "Yeah- well look at your face." He said.

"Cut the crap dude- I know your dad abused you." He said with his voice slightly raised. If Danny didn't know better, he'd get Pietro and beat him up for preying on this poor kid.

Pieter looked at him in shock. "How?" He asked.

Danny explained to him that when they first started hanging out, the strange bruises on his face and arms raised suspicion in him, then he started noticing them more and more and the way he always seemed frightened when he was around his family- then he just put two-and two togther.

"Pietro's a pyscho path and you're the only human in the house for him to unleash his rath on." Danny elaborated.

Pieter's eyes watered.

"I want to help you. There's room at my home, a lot of room-" Danny spoke sincerely.

"I'm not a mutant." he said. Pieter knew that he didn't decline his offer for the reason that he wasn't a mutant, it's that he was too overcome by guilt whenever he saw Danny. He should have been the one to get hurt, not him.

The worst part about it is he doesn't even remember his betrayal.

Pieter took in a heavy breath.

"I'm sorry. " He whispered. Just as he said that rain began to come down.

Dany raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Pieter looked down at the grass. "I have to go." He ran back into the thick fog.

"Pieter! Wait!" Danny called as the sound of the heavy rain drowned out his voice.

Danny walked back to the institute in his soaked hoodie. Once he was phased through the gate, he saw his mother standing by the door with her arms crossed and her head tilted in that way that told him he was getting a lecture.

He wondered if it was too late to take his chances with the rain.

"Danny Pryde, what are you doing outside of your room!?" She shouted after him as he walked inside.

Danny pulled off his soaked hoodie and flung it over his shoulder. His soaked brown hair stuck to his head.

"I was out." he said plainly.

Kitty's eye twitched as her anger increased.

"You are supposed to be resting in your room- not traversing around town so some anti-mutant soldier can shoot you!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry-okay- I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Danny said.

Kitty whipped a mere tear from her face. "It is! I'm not losing you again, Danny!" she look a deep breath.

Kitty grabbed his shoulder tenderly and said with a softened voice, "Right now, things aren't that safe for us and everyone, you especially, need to stay in the mansion."

he reluctantly nodded.

"Now go get some rest, while you're all out of school, Storm and Jean are trying to set up a home school."

Danny went upstairs to his room.

Max was in the room with Alias playing with his spider Gordon.

Danny looked at the boys as he walked in.

"Hello Danny. "Alias greeted.

Danny nodded and flung his hoodie into his hamper.

Max slid the spider into his roomy sweat pants pocket.

"Let's go see what the others are doing." Alias suggested as the boys left Danny alone in the room.

Danny layed down on his bed and breathed in heavily.

**Meanwhile**

Adam walked to the head Proffessor's study. He was called down by Scott, but he didn't know why.

Maybe it was about the battle? He pondered. Or maybe it was to revoke his leadership!

He shook his mind of the thought.

As he walked, his speed quickened. He knew that Scott and other officials had to make it to court soon.

He would have teleported, but he's a stickler for the rules and one of them is to use discretion when it comes to using your powers.

Adam stopped just outside of the door. He raised his hand to knock, but suddenly froze. He looked over at the watch on his wrist and clicked on a button that restored his image to his human like appearance.

_Better look my best._

"He's at the door." He heard Jean say.

He opened the door and saw Rogue sitting on the corner of a table, Jean standing by the library sipping tea and Scott standing at his desk adjusting his tie.

Adam shut the door behind him and cleared his throat awkwardky.

"Oh right, we called you here for a discussion." Scott began.

"Sit down." Jean said. She came around the desk and re adjusted Scott's crooked tie as Adam took the seat on the opposite side of the desk.

Once she was done, Scott sat down in his chair.

"What are we discussing?" Adam asked.

Scott cleared his throat.

"Do you remember the guns the anti-mutant soldiers had during the battle?" He asked.

Adam thought a minute, "Yes." He answered.

"Well, Ororo found a trace of them left on the grass from when they were destoryed and they happen to contain_ Hydromassian_."

Adam looked puzzled.

"_Hydromassian_ is a radiation that is extremely rare and lethal to mutants. I have no idea how they got their hands on it." Rogue explained.

"You-you mean, one hit- and it could kill someone!" Adam said.

"No, one hit and it** will** kill someone." Scott corrected.

Adam looked distraughtly at the table.

"What does this mean?" He asked.

"This means that your team won't be fighting again, not any time soon, until we get this taken care of. We just couldn't risk it." Scott said.

He nodded understandingly.

Rogue looked at her wrist watch. "We have to go. " She said.

Scott got up from the table.

He went over to the coat rack and put on his jacket with the cuffs.

"We'll be back." He said.

Rogue, Jean and Scott left.

**Later that day **

Jake was walking through the institute with his ego as big as ever. Earlier, he had gotten a call from Alice. They talked for hours. He told her about his powers and he asked her out to the movies. She said yes, then hung up. He couldn't discern if it was his charm or the fact that he saved her life why she actually was interested in him now, but he didn't care. He planned to throw it in Chad's face once they get back in school.

As he walked past the lounge he greeted Deme, Skunk, Max, and Megan with his usual boisterous and arrogant conduct. Once he was out of the door frame of the lounge and on his way to the kitchen to get a snack, his mind suddenly began thinking foreign thoughts, thoughts that did not belong to him. His mind began to ache- as it did when he fought Emma Frost. Jake crouched down on his knees and held his head. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block the thoughts.

In his mind he saw_ a_ man in a metal helmet in a purple cape and Red, purple and black armored outfit. The man seemed to be saying something about how humans and mutants couldn't live together in harmony.

Then a flash of a gun appeared. This gun contained a radioactive chemical called Hydromassian. Deadly to mutants.

Then images of them, Jake, Rachel, Everyone being strapped to chairs and beamed with these guns containing this chemical and killed.

Then he recogonized the thoughts as his father's. They were his father's thoughts.

Jake whimpered and groaned in pain of these thoughts.

Meanwhile, Renea was leaving the kitchen, and saw Jake knelt down on the ground holding his head in pain. She at first thought he was being over dramatic about a minor head-ache- like usual-then something told her that he was being serious after a few minutes of him not moving.

She ran over to him.

"Jake are you okay?"

Jake didn't respond. The vision went on in his mind and blocked all external voices.

Kelly was holding the gun that killed them all.

Renea grabbed his arm. "Jake!"

Jake arose from the floor and as if in a transe, moved his arm so that she levitated from the ground and slammed against the wall.

"Jake! What is this some sick joke!" She said. She slid onto the ground.

Jake suddenly fell out of his transe and ran to her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Funny-I was wondering the same about you. What's your problem?" She asked as he helped her up.

Jake held his head.

"I'm sorry. My powers just went crazy! I think I just read my dad's mind." He explained.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked.

Jake looked at her questioningly.

"You looked to be in a lot of pain while using your powers, plus you body slammed me on the wall- this may be something I should be concerned about."

"There were some pretty crazy things in his mind," He began.

**Meanwhile**

Scott, Jean and Rogue were driving to the court hearing.

Suddenly, Scott just froze. His facial expression went blank and he pulled over to the side of the road. His eyes shinned bright neon blue through his shades.

Jean tried to breech his mind but it was blocked some how.

Somehow, Jean could discern, that Scott was having a mind torment.

**Meanwhile**

Johnny sat in the solitary of his room. He was depressed about everything.

He suddenly, uncontrallably gave Scott a nightmare or a daymare.

_Good Johnny, the more you use your powers the stronger you become and the stronger you become- _The voice in his mind spoke.

"The stronger _you_ will become." Johnny finished.

_Precisely, _the voice said.

**Meanwhile**

The storm outside began to clear up and the sun broke through the dark clouds that covered the sky.

Storm was giving Alias lessons in the indoor garden to control plants.

Alias moved his hand up slowly and as if in sinc the sunflower arose from it's drooping position and dull complexion and straightened up in a healthy glow.

"Good, how about a tree?" Ororo said.

Alias turned to her with a look of horror on his face.

"A tree- are you sure I'm ready?" He asked.

Ororo nodded.

Alias gulped nervously. He looked over at a large open area of soil and hesitantly moved his hand upwards. A small vine poked it's way above the soil.

Ororo smiled. "Alright- that's a good start."

Alias shrugged.

"I'm just not ready to conjure a tree yet." He said.

Ororo placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Of course you are. You just need to have faith in your powers. We'll pick up with this lesson next week at 4:00. Untill then I suggest you practice more with your powers." She said.

Alias nodded.

Suddenly, Megan came running into the garden frantically.

"Alias, the court hearing about the mutant school banning is on tv!" She beckoned him to follow.

Alias followed her out of the garden and to the loung where most of the young mutants were grouped and watching the conference on Tv.

Ororo turned back to her plants, when she heard another person walk toward the door.

She turned around and saw Piotr at the door.

"Piotr?"

"Hi, Ororo- have you seen Kitty?" He asked in his thick russian accent.

Ororo thought a moment, "I think she's in the lounge with all the kids watching the hearing on Tv."

Piotr thanked her then left the room.

**Meanwhile**

Adam sat in Talia's room with her. Talia had been moved from the infirmary back to her bedroom days prior and been healing from her injuries nicely.

She sat on her bed and Adam sat in a chair beside her.

Rachel ran to the door and came in. "Hey- guys the court hearing is being played in the lounge, you wanna come and watch it?" Asked Rachel.

Adam sighed. "No-"

Rachel walked over and sat on the arm of the chair.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What if we aren't allowed back in school? What if because of this the whole world sees us as monsters?"

Rachel and Talia frowned.

"According to our parents we still have a chance. I believe we have chance." Talia said.

"We are innocent." Rachel added.

Adam looked up at the girls. "Alright-let's go."

**Meanwhile**

Piotr walked into the lounge and came up from behind Kitty and put his arms around her. Kitty shrieked in shock but then enjoyed his embrace.

The Tv was on commercial.

Kitty turned to him. "What is it Piotr?" She asked.

Kat noticed this from the couch and from the looks of them, it looked like they would start kissing like in the Notebook. Wait that's her mom. Ewww!

Kat raised and eyebrow and wouldn't take her eyes off of them.

Piotr dug through his leather jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box.

Now everyone in the room was watching them- including Danny who had just arrived.

Kitty's mouth dropped open.

Piotr dropped down on one knee. "Kitten I've known you since we were young and I've always loved you- but now I'm doing something about it- something that I should have done long ago, Kitty will you marry me?" He asked.

Kitty froze. All the students in the room chanted loudly for her to say yes. While Danny and Kat fell utterly silent.

"Oh Piotr- I-,"Kitty suddenly looked at her kids.

She looked back at Piotr. "I... think we should finish this in private. "She whispered.

She pulled Piotr along and beckoned Danny and Kat to follow.

Kitty shut the door behind them once they entered the private room.

"Mom- what the heck is going on?" Danny exclaimed.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me young man." She said.

"You're getting married! I didn't even know you were dating!" He said.

Kitty sighed. "I'm sorry- we meant to tell you sooner." She said.

"I'm just a little suprised- I thought you liked that Angel guy- you did say he was cute." Kat said.

Piotr frowned.

Kitty blushed. "No."

"How do you feel about us getting married?" She asked.

Kat smiled. "I'm so excited! I mean Piotr you're an awesome guy and It'd be an honor to have you marry my mom." She said before she hugged Piotr.

Piotr hugged her back. "The pleasures all mine." He said.

Everyone looked at Danny.

He looked upset.

"How do you feel honey?" Kitty asked.

Danny suddenly cracked a smile. "Alright I'm okay with it- but I'm not calling you Dad."

Piotr smiled at Kitty and she smiled back.

**Later**

The court meeting was almost over when everyone was called from recess back into the court room to hear the judge's decision.

Duncan, Kelly and Creed walked in with their head held high with the highest confidence that the judge would rule in their favor.

Rogue ran her wedding ring across her finger as the silence in the room gave her more atticipation.

Everytime she looked at the men, it made her sick. She just prayed that the judge would rule in the favor of mutants and their lethal weapons would be disposed of.

Judge Demor began, "It is true that mutants are dangerous and destructive, according to recent tragdeties, including your school,"He said refferring to Creed.

Creed frowned and shook his head excepting his condolances.

"But according to the recordings presented in this court room, these mutants are infact innocent and good semaritans. I rule in favor of the mutants, that the Hydromassian chemical be disposed of and the young mutants associated with them allowed back into school." With the bang of his mallet, the deal was set.

Duncan, Kelly and Creed stood up angrily.

Rogue resisted the urge to yell_ Ha!_ intheir faces. The judge resided off the stage and everyone in the court filed out of the doors.

Meanwhile, as this was being broadcasted on The Bayville News, the students and others in the room got up and cheered.

Adam stood dumpfound against the wall as Rachel wrapped her arms around him and let out an excited squeal.

Once the celebration had subsided, Talia was sitting on the couch between Deme and Megan. She finally looked around. She saw Danielle sitting on the other couch with Kitty and Piotr and Tonya was sitting on the back of the couch next to Danny and Renea. She couldn't find Johnny though.

She figured Johhny would be with everyone else, but he surely wasn't in the room.

She got up from the couch and walked over to the hallway. She walked up to Johhny's door and hesitated before she knocked. What if he was still upset about her injuries sustained in the battle? What if he blamed himself? She knocked on the door anyway.

No one answered it. She sighed.

She slowly turned the nob and walked inside, saying, "Johnny, are you in here?"

Suddenly, a blue glow shinned in the room. She turned in the direction of the light and saw Johnny, with his eyes glowing neon blue.

"Ahhh!"

**Meanwhile**

"What on earth was that?" Asked Rachel.

Adam shrugged.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"It's probably coming from the TV." He said.

**Meanwhile**

Talia stood in shock in the dark room. She used her powers to turn the light on.

Johnny looked completely normal.

"Johnny, what happened to you?" She asked.

Johnny's eyes were widened, but instead of the previous blue, they were their usual dark hazel.

"I'm using my powers." He said. She walked closer to him.

"That's...AMAZING! Can you show me?"

"No- you don't want that." He said quietly. He noticed her frown. He put his arm around her and nudged her to his chest playfully.

"But maybe, some time in the future, I can give you a little demonstration."

Talia smiled. "Alright-"

He kissed her.

They kissed for about 5 minutes as the head-lights of Scott's car broke through the darkness of the night and parked in the garage.

**By the way,_ Hyrdomassian_ is not a real thing...I made it up...I think...ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you again next time!**


End file.
